


Связующее звено

by Eleona



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, M/M, Men's pregnancy, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleona/pseuds/Eleona
Summary: Брок Рамлоу - омега, но никого это особенно не волнует, до того момента как он оказывается под Зимним солдатом. Совсем скоро стартует проект <Озарение>, и Стив почувствует в предателе частичку умершего друга.





	1. Chapter 1

Брок Рамлоу — омега, но чёрта с два кто об этом узнает. Он не собирается сидеть дома и ожидать своего альфу с работы, не собирается подчиняться кому бы то ни было. Он уже насмотрелся на подобное дерьмо.  
Однако когда он попадает сначала в ГИДРу, а затем и в ЩИТ, становится яснее ясного — секретов не удержать. Обязательные медицинские осмотры окончательно ставят на самой большой тайне крест. Но, и это его изумляет, вышестоящим чинам плевать какого он пола. Они пользуются лишь его умениями, а сломать челюсть или чего ещё похуже, это не возбраняется, если к нему полезет кто-то из сослуживцев.  
Тогда, через очень долгое время, он всё же плюёт на маскировку и впервые в жизни ощущает, насколько ему легко. Он всё ещё обязан скрывать запах, но до токсичных препаратов дело уже не доходит. И он практически счастлив. Ну, до первой течки. Когда однажды утром он встаёт с постели и тут же валится обратно. Ему жарко и крайне плохо. В первый момент он грешит на проклятый грипп, косивший даже агентов спецлужбы. Брок даже успевает отзвониться, на работу. К счастью, на горизонте затишье, а с бумажками они способны разобраться и без него.  
А потом, когда тело начинает выламывать боль, всё становиться предельно ясным. Он всё ещё лежит на кровати и крайне настойчиво пытается разработать оптимальный способ самоубийства. На какое-то время это даже отвлекает, однако совсем скоро становится понятным, что для связных мыслей остаётся слишком мало места.  
Он воет, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, изо всех сил стараясь заглушить отчаянный звук. Вся постель уже пропиталась потом и смазкой и, вздрогнув, он всё же хватается за член. Кончает практически сразу, однако это совершенно не успокаивает его тело.

***

Через какое-то время он всё же сдаётся, и запихивает сразу два пальца в дырку. И тут же шипит, он никогда не пробовал позицию снизу и, несмотря на то, что смазки более чем достаточно, проникновение не слишком приятно.  
В конце-концов, он, конечно, приноравливается, но, к сожалению, даже после трёх пальцев в заднице ему не становится легче.  
Со временем ему всё хуже и хуже, и эта боль совершенно точно не похожа на ставшую почти привычной от травм, получаемых им, на работе.  
На какое-то время его всё же отпускает, и он даже успевает выпить воды и съесть разогретую пиццу. Брок надеется, что это конец, и обещает себе продолжить принимать таблетки, но, как только он вылезает из душа с твёрдым намерением перестелить бельё и завалиться спать, всё начинается сначала.  
Когда всё действительно заканчивается, он отрубается прямо на влажных простынях.  
***  
Проснувшись, он чувствует себя на редкость разбитым. Это ощущение немного смахивает на похмелье, но, на самом деле, ощущается намного хуже. Брок всё же сползает с кровати и кое-как добредает до ванной. Замечает своё отражение и тут же корчится в отвращении.  
Вставая под душ, включает в кое-то веки горячую, но не обжигающую воду. Никаких контрастных душей сегодня. Он дёргается и практически выпадает из кабинки, когда пытается помыть себя сзади. Саднящая боль между ягодиц, наконец-то становится более чем очевидной.  
Брок матерится и просто запрещает себе думать о последних двух днях. Мысленно клянёт очкастого врача, который спокойным тоном, с полнейшей уверенностью утверждал, что течка, после такого количества лет, проведённых на различных подавляющих, возобновиться не сможет. Ага, два раза.  
Скидывая грязное бельё на пол, он на секунду задумывается над его сожжением, но всё же сворачивает в неаккуратный комок и запихивает в стиралку. Меняет бельё и идёт на кухню. Пиццу, которую он умудрился оставить вне холодильника, есть уже невозможно, а больше в доме ничего съестного нет, так что он просто заказывает ещё одну.  
Брок знает, что давно пора в магазин, но последний месяц выдался на редкость напряжным, а как только все решили ненадолго утихомириться, Брок свалился с течкой.  
Запивая пиццу прохладным пивом, он всё же звонит одному из врачей ЩИТа. Мужчина обещает принять его уже завтра и Брок ухмыляется.  
На завтра у него случается очередной срочный вызов, где ему чуть не простреливают голову. После этого, его задерживает ещё и Пирс, с важным видом поведавший, что отныне в их группу будет входить сам капитан Америка.  
Брок чувствует подкатывающую к горлу тошноту, но лишь согласно кивает, всем видом выражая, что он крайне польщён и собирается оправдать доверие.  
Так что к врачу он предсказуемо опаздывает. Впрочем, тот не жалуется, терпеливо принимая Брока в своём кабинете практически в час ночи.  
Брок сдаёт все требуемые анализы, как бы там ни было, требуемую голодовку перед ними он уж точно выдержал. Потом врач выслушивает его жалобу и отправляет спать, сказав, что прийти Брок может завтра. И он строго на строго запрещает пить таблетки. Брок мечтает его убить.  
На завтра у них большой день, команду знакомят с символом нации. Пожимая руку капитану Америке, Рамлоу на секунду задумывается, как бы выглядел кэп, узнай он, на кого на самом деле работает новая команда.  
Ребята ведут себя на редкость дружелюбно, кто-то даже заводит какой-то знакомящийся разговор. Брок лишь сидит на краешке стула, в ожидание, когда же весь этот фарс наконец-то закончится.  
Когда рабочий день, заполненный составлением отчётов, всё же заканчивается, Брок уходит прямиком к врачу.  
Тот смотрит на него воодушевлённо, восхищается, насколько выносливым оказался его организм.  
— Восстановление цикла действительно считалось невозможным, однако вам понадобилось всего пять лет, чтобы восстановиться. Вам уже достаточно много лет, и я бы назвал это чудом. Однако, — он всё же удосуживается ответить на один из главных вопросов, мучающих Брока,  
— Никакие блокаторы, вам принимать нельзя. К сожалению, если вы начнёте травить только-только оправившийся организм, на 90% вы погибните в ближайшие месяца два. У вас уже развилась мощнейшая аллергическая реакция на многие из них.  
— Но, — Брок готов спорить, однако его бесцеремонно перебивают:  
— Это совершенно точная информация. Если хотите остаться в живых, смиритесь с потребностями организма. Ещё одно последствие принятие таблеток, вам больнее, чем могло бы быть. Также, цикл не будет отличаться регулярностью.  
Брок заикается о работе и ему всё же выдают флакончик, объясняя, что данное лекарство поможет лишь оттянуть неизбежное на несколько дней.  
Уходя домой, Брок всерьёз задумывается о собственной смерти.  
***  
Работать с капитаном Америкой неожиданно удобно. Не смотря на то, что парень постоянно пытается умереть, он гениальный тактик. Рамлоу знает, что приоритетом кэпа являются жизни его команды, так что работать ещё и на удивление спокойно. Гораздо спокойнее, чем когда его ребят посылают с Зимним солдатом.  
Любой, кто видел солдата в деле, не может остаться равнодушным. Он идеальный убийца. В его глазах нет жалости, однако через некоторое время Брок замечает, что Зимний, никогда не убивает без необходимости, только людей, которых ему приказали устранить.  
Конечно, ему известны байки о том, что иногда Зимний солдат становится неуправляемым, убивая уже своих. Брок надеется, что этого не произойдёт в его смену.  
Впрочем, в его смену, происходит кое-что похуже.  
***  
Рамлоу тупо смотрит на солдата, пытающегося разобрать завалившую их стену по кирпичику. Брок помнит взрыв и помнит здание, падающее прямо на него. Он до сих пор не осознает, когда они оказались в котловане, и каким чудом избежали множества осколков.  
Всё, что его волнует на данный момент, отголосок выламывающей кости боли. Он судорожно обыскивает себя и отчаянно матерится, понимая, что нужный карман попросту оторвало, и он остался наедине с солдатом. Это… пугает.  
Он был практически уверен, что солдат не способен к сексу, он безумно надеется на это. К сожалению, он ошибается. Где-то через полчаса, когда Рамлоу уже чует свой собственный запах, на него волной обрушивается чужой. Он резкий, и абсолютно точно принадлежит альфе.  
Взгляд солдата расфокусированный, кается, он с трудом понимает, что вообще происходит, однако тут им ≪помогают≫ грёбанные инстинкты. Рамлоу возмущённо брыкается, оказываясь на спине на полу. Пол под спиной кажется неожиданно мягким и Брок понимает, что Зимний бросил туда свою куртку. Видимо, так же избавившись от арсенала, нацепленного на ней, так как никаких пушек Броку в спину не упирается. Впрочем, скоро, кажется ему упрётся совсем в другое место.  
Брок рычит, изо всех сил вырываясь из хватки, однако, Зимний, всё с той же каменной физиономией, сдёргивает с него штаны вместе с бельём. Руки, прижатые металлической ладонью, шевелится отказываются, и Брок, наконец-то чётко осознаёт — попал. Между ног уже мокро, однако Брок прекрасно знает, что это его не спасёт. Он знает, что хочет, действительно хочет альфу в себя, но прекрасно понимает, что это всего лишь физиология.  
Солдат, которому вообще-то периодически промывают мозги, о растяжке не задумывается. В следующий миг Рамлоу орёт благим матом, дёргаясь ещё сильнее, он практически уверен, что к смазке прибавилась ещё и кровь.  
Солдат лишь шипит, даже не думая останавливаться. Брок знает, что болевой порок того значительно завышен, но неужели тот не совершенно не чувствует, что он слишком тугой для такого хера. Да уж природа не обидела, называется.  
Через несколько минут Брок уже просто монотонно скулит, не в силах пошевелиться. Солдат над ним двигается неумолимо и, кажется, кончать не собирается.  
Броку больно, но он чувствует, что его член всё ещё стоит. Он задумывается, может ли это быть от того, что спустя столько времени он всё же валяется под грёбанным альфой. Мысли текут вяло и он надеется, что у здание дало им надёжную звукоизоляцию, вместе с тем пытаясь подсчитать, на сколько им ещё хватит кислорода.  
Однако всё это так и не может отвлечь его боли между ног или от того, что его ебёт солдат, способный тут же его и прикопать. Мысли Брока вновь перескакивают на смерть, толчки внутри него размеренные и, не смотря на их силу, боль Брок уже практически не ощущает. На смену ей приходит кое-что похуже. Древняя жажда, заставляющая его желать открыть сильнейшему горло, позволить ему оберегать. Мотая головой Брок изо всех сил старается сдержатся, но кажется, солдату всё ещё певать на его мнение. Острые зубы сдавливают место между шеей и плечом, к счастью, достаточно низко, чтобы форма могла закрыть свежеобразованную метку. Брок с ужасом представляет свой следующий медосмотр. Он всегда может соврать о личности альфы, но, если их всё же раскопают сейчас...  
В этот же момент Брок чувствует, как член внутри него становится больше и вспоминает о кошмарной анатомии альф. Он судорожно пытается сползти с узла пока это ещё возможно, но все его потуги вновь пресекаются. Альфа кончает в него, и Брок молится Богу, чтобы суперсолдату не оставили возможности размножаться.  
Свой оргазм он чувствует фоном, никакого удовольствия, лишь избавление. Только спустя некоторое время он понимает, что в организме блаженная тишина. Вместо двух дней сплошных мучений, ему достались каких-то полчаса. Он блаженно вытягивается, понимая, что узел практически спал.  
Через какое-то время Зимний всё же выходит из него и застёгивает ширинку. Рамлоу морщится, но всё же заставляет себя подняться и даже пытается привести себя в нормальный вид.  
Трусами кое-как вытирается, понимает, что кровь по бёдрам всё ещё продолжает течь. Не сильно, но если он сейчас натянет штаны, а потом где-нибудь сядет… Брок практически в отчаяние, когда прямо перед своим носом он видит пакетик. Солдат смотрит всё так же индифферентно, и Брок берёт подачку. Это оказывается марлевый пластырь. Сдерживая истерический смех, Рамлоу всё же прилаживает его на подобающее место, затем окончательно одеваясь.  
Ему до ужаса хочется спать, но рядом с ним сидит Зимний солдат и их всё же должны найти.  
***  
Из-под завала их вытаскивают где-то ещё через час. Брок ожидает, что они почувствуют запах, витающий по подвалу, но его ребята кажутся слишком испуганными. Оказывается, это битва здесь развернулась не шуточная, и о заварушке прознал ЩИТ. И сейчас приоритетной задачей, оказалось, вывести Зимнего солдата. За спинами команды Брок замечает щит, а затем и самого капитана и соглашается. К счастью, Зимний не даром прозван призраком и с поля боя удаляется никем не замеченный.  
Броку, к счастью, так же удаётся отвертеться от медиков. Помогает ему в этом, как ни странно кэп. Тот просит Брока объяснить, что же здесь всё-таки произошло и тот, придумывая правдоподобную ложь, с удовольствием сваливает.  
Когда он оказывается дома, идёт в ванную. Серьёзных ран у него нет, но всё же он до сих пор не понимает, как смог выжить. Сняв одежду, он поворачивается спиной к зеркалу, стараясь понять причинённый ущерб. Следующее что он видит, белый квадратик, закрывающий его задницу. Со злости он протягивает руку назад, дёргает и едва сдерживает крик, ну или визг, если быть точнее. Вместо этого он мрачно матерится, оглядывая внутреннюю сторону марли, где на липкой стороне остались волоски.  
Это становится ещё одним камнем в огород солдата, а затем Брок просто встаёт под душ и смывает с себя грязь. Выйдя из душа, он с тоской смотрит на купленный в аптеке тюбик. Судя по надписи, мазь заживляющая и даже в нужных местах, но снова пихать в себя пальцы Рамлоу не хочется категорически. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Давайте представим, что в начале <Гражданской войны> мстители охотились за кем-то другим^_^

Когда стартует ≪Озарение≫ Брок стоит в кабинете Пирса и выслушивает очередной приказ. Чтож, видимо его команда что-то сделала серьёзное иначе с чего бы это отправлять их на верное самоубийство. Ах, ну да, деморализующий эффект, Брок едва не закатывает глаза.  
Хотя ему всё ещё интересно, неужели Пирс действительно думает, что капитан Америка, поняв, что именно они затеяли, решит им сдаться? Чертовски смешная шутка. Брок видел, как именно кэп смотрит на них, смотрит на него. В его глазах застыла тоска. Может быть, Брок что-то и придумывает, но он уверен, что на самом деле капитан остался на Второй мировой. Он продолжает защищать людей, оставаться несгибаемым символом для Америки, но где-то внутри у него что-то перегорело. Что-то, что делает людей людьми.  
Может быть, именно поэтому он такой идеальный?  
В любом случае, в успех задуманной авантюры Рамлоу верит слабо. Впрочем, он всё же оказывается в злополучном лифте. Ведь приказы — это то, в чём он действительно хорош. В отличие от того же кэпа, кстати.  
Он понимает, что кэп их засёк, практически сразу. И тогда они бросаются в атаку. Спецназ, действительно знающий своё дело. Ну, как Рамлоу и предполагал, для кэпа они всего лишь умилительные котятки.  
Когда кэп оказывается слишком близко, на секунду застывает. На его лице написано чистейшее удивление, но, к сожалению Брока, его вырубают до обидного быстро. Хоть и до странного бережно.  
Пирс реагирует на их провал абсолютно спокойно, старый мудак. Всё ведь с самого начала понимал. Как и Брок. Им выдают новое задание, и вот, побитые агенты вновь несутся вскачь.  
Видя парочку на эскалаторе, он с трудом давит истерический смех. Эта маскировка как-то подозрительно убога для знаменитой чёрной вдовы. А это может значить только одно. Она ЗНАЕТ, что он даст им уйти. Брок сжимает кулаки. Ему крайне интересно, насколько много она успела разузнать. Впрочем, сейчас не время. Он отпускает их. У него нет чёртового выбора.  
Его команда всё же настигает горе героев и Роллинз даже успевает приставить пушку к голове национального достояния. Ну уж, нетушки. Зря он, что ли идиотом прикидывался? Брок указывает на репортёрский вертолёт (ну хоть раз он оказался в нужном месте в нужное время). Таким образом, два дебила с отвратительной маскировкой оказываются в машине.  
Рамлоу даже не удивляется, когда они обнаруживают, что их трупиков и след простыл.  
Вспоминая реакцию Зимнего солдата на кэпа, Брок всё-таки начинает смеяться. Команда смотрит понимающе, но, кажется, они думают, что у него есть немного более веский повод. Рамлоу сам, своими руками, запорол им операцию. Вот вам и омега в управляющих чинах.  
Однако командованию временно не до разборок и в ЩИТ направляют всё того же Брока. Это начинает откровенно напрягать.  
Смотря в лица людей, без сомнения верящих в капитана, Брок ощущает лёгкую зависть. Он знает, что его цель оправдывает средства, но ему бы хотелось иметь перед глазами человека, кому бы он смог доверять столь же безоговорочно. Но, откровенно говоря, на этот раз их цели практически совпадают. Разве что Броку сложнее. Он одновременно должен запустить птички, но в то же время ему ни в коем случае нельзя этого допустить. Надежда остаётся только на звёздно-полосатого.  
Он тянет время столько, сколько может, но тупая блондинка ухитряется всё испортить.  
В начинающейся перестрелке Брок успевает произвести запуск и свалить. Он так и не убил ни техника, ни надоедливую Картер, но теперь его присутствие требуется абсолютно в другом месте. Чтож, он очень надеется не успеть.  
Как раз, кстати, врывается Сокол и даёт ему по морде. Брок заливает про порядок и боль, пытаясь прийти в себя, его откровенно ведёт. Брока немного удивляет собственное превращение в маленькое ноющее хуйло, но он напоминает себе, что, когда с неделю назад, он всё же довзламывался до данных солдата, медики абсолютно ясно утверждали, что детей у того быть не может. Он так и не решился купить тест, но к чёрту, НЕ могли же медики ГИДРы столь откровенно врать? Он уже практически уверился, что именно так всё и происходило. Впрочем, оставалась небольшая вероятность, что проблема заключалась только в последствиях драки в лифте.  
Соколу надоедает достаточно быстро, и бой всё же начинается. Брок, даже не смотря на откровенно херовое самочувствие, дерётся всё равно лучше, но тут грёбанный хелликарьер решает упасть прямо на них. Сокол бегает офигительно быстро, а вот Рамлоу откровенно не успевает. Он выпрыгивает из окна с другой стороны, ожидая увидеть небольшой кинофильм. Однако полёт заканчивается и он, вроде как жив. Аккуратно садясь, понимает, что ухитрился свалиться на растяжку, протянувшуюся между зданиями. Это звучит фантастически, но ему всё ещё нужно преодолеть огромное расстояние, чтобы оказаться на земле. Брок аккуратно ползёт поближе к стене. Баннер весь в дырах от осколков и непонятно, сколько он ещё сможет продержаться.  
Конечно, круче всего то, что Брок никогда прежде не видел на здание ЩИТа рекламу, особенно подвешенную таким странным способом. На секунду он предполагает, что это чьё-нибудь ноу-хау, но тут полотно ощутимо трещит и он едва успевает уцепиться за край.  
Его сильно ударяет о противоположную стену, но, к счастью, теперь он может забраться в окно. И, как удачно, это здание обрушаться не торопится.  
В толпе кричащих людей есть один несомненный плюс — в ней легко затеряться. Тем более, у них всё ещё нет чёткого представления, кто является врагом, а кто — союзником. Да что там, даже сам Брок точно не знает, кто скрывается под масками сотрудников ЩИТа. ГИДРа умеет хранить свои тайны.  
***  
Брок останавливает угнанный автомобиль около одной из своих заначек. Там у него чистая одежда, аптечка, еда, предметы первой необходимости.  
Как ни странно, на первый взгляд, у него нет серьёзных повреждений, так что, захватив аптечку и переодевшись, он останавливается в одном из дешёвых отелей.  
Горячая вода щиплет многочисленные ссадины, но он не может заставить себя отстраниться. Он впервые за день чувствует себя в относительной безопасности, и просто стоит, отогреваясь. Брок практически не верит в это, но проект действительно провалился, а Пирса убили, он краем глаза видит слитую сеть информацию, но это то, что волнует его меньше всего. Пирс никогда не хранил в компьютерах самого главного.  
Затем он, вопреки всякой логике, просто укладывается в постель.  
***  
Брок решительно залегает на дно. Ему сейчас нельзя попадаться ни остаткам ЩИТа, ни ГИДРе. На самом деле, то, что его считают погибшим — огромное везение. В любом другом случае он бы просто очень терпеливо ждал, но сейчас с терпением у него проблемы. Положительный тест — крайне херовый помощник на пути к незаметности.  
Он пропустил срок, когда его проблема могла решиться таблетками, а врач — слишком большая вероятность, что его передадут из рук в руки. В его ситуации, чудом можно было назвать то, что ребёнок вообще задержался в его животе после всех их совместных падений. Впрочем, тут дело скорее в том, кто его второй папаша. Брок в бессильной ярости сжал кулаки — его личный счёт к солдату всё возрастал.  
Хотя, в его ребёнке были и плюсы, на двухмесячном сроке, запах Брока поменялся, так что маскировался он вполне умело. А что, вряд ли хоть кто-то предполагал, что когда-либо он будет ждать ребёнка.  
Видя в новостях правило об обязательной регистрации супергероев, мутантов и прочих не совсем людей, Брок пакостно ухмыляется. Он прекрасно знает, что именно на это ответит капитан Америка.  
Ну, он оказывается абсолютно прав. Стивен Роджерс оказывается вне закона. И, как иронично, всё благодаря Зимнему солдату. Похоже, расчёты аналитиков ГИДРы оказались абсолютно верны. Баки Барнс оставался на первом месте. К сожалению, ГИДРе — это так и не помогло, однако нынешнему правительству подгадило серьёзно.  
Рамлоу не совсем понимает, почему Барнса просто не могут оправдать. В конце-концов, ведь абсолютно же понятно, что им жизненно необходим капитан. Видимо, всё оказывается не так просто.  
Он слышит о том, что мстителей, пошедших против закона, посадили в тюрьму. Последней же новостью, которую он успевает узнать: мстители сбежали.  
После этого у него не остаётся времени. Его дитятку уже практически три месяца и у него горят все сроки. Он даже рассматривает вариант выезда из страны, но в таком случае риск быть пойманным при перелёте только повышается. Он не знает, что делать. Он не хочет умирать, но и оставаться с ребёнком — далеко не верх его мечтаний. Какой из него отец?  
Его живот округлился совсем чуть-чуть и под одеждой этого совершенно не заметно. Его практически перестало тошнить, но он уже на третьем месяце, так что давно пора. И, к чёрту, он всё ещё не верит.  
Иногда в голове проносится мысль, что прошлый тест был ошибочным, но тогда он идёт и просто покупает новый. Он даже ухитрился найти информацию в интернете. Ну, если быть абсолютно честным, последний месяц его постоянно случайно заносило на различные сайты и форумы. Ну, по крайней мере, вряд кто-то отследит его по IP, просто не смогут понять, что это был именно он.  
Он умеет быть незаметным, но, в конце-концов, везти ему перестаёт. Он идёт по улице, стараясь одновременно уследить за всем и не выглядеть подозрительно. И, что самое обидное, он даже не успевает отследить момент, когда его лишают сознания.  
***  
Судя по ощущениям, его привязали к кровати. Это не является чем-то новеньким в его жизни, странность скорее в кровати под ним. Она удобная, заправленная простынь и верху Брок прикрыт ещё и одеялом.  
— Доброе утро, — слышит он знакомый голос. Капитан Америка явно понял, что он очнулся. Что же, Броку было интересно, услышать от него о причинах поимки.  
— Сейчас утро? — голос звучит ужасно, но Брок не собирается повторять вопрос.  
— Да, ты спал практически двадцать часов, — в голосе кэпа звучит сожаление, от которого Рамлоу передёргивает. Неужели он?  
— Мы сейчас находимся в Башне, — Брок удивляется, ему казалось, Железный человек был по другую сторону баррикад. Впрочем, пояснять свои слова кэп явно не собирается, вместо этого он продолжает:  
— Баки вспомнил практически всё. Так же, одним из его последних важнейших воспоминаний стал ты, вернее — ваш возможный ребёнок. Когда ты напал на меня в лифте, я почувствовал знакомый запах, но было не до этого. Потом ещё раз, когда вы нас поймали. Я понял, что запах исходит от тебя, а рассказ Баки помог сложить мозайку, — то как он говорил о Зимнем, Брок почувствовал как ёкнуло сердце. Так не говорят о живых людях. Неужели он…  
— Так что ты останешься здесь до рождения ребёнка, — кэп смотрел твёрдо, для себя он всё явно решил.  
— Он не твой, — ситуация с голосом лучше не становилась, но прозвучало всё вполне отчётливо.  
— А ты собирался его оставить? — капитан смотрит чуть насмешливо.  
— Не твоё дело!  
— Баки имеет на него столько же прав, сколько и ты, — а вот теперь Брок заметил. Из глаз кэпа ушла тоска. Он всё ещё был подавлен, но никакой тоски. Неужели благодаря солдату?  
Если да, дела Брока хуже не придумаешь.  
— И где же он тогда? — их разговор был странным. На самом деле, Брок был уверен, что они будут говорить долго и много, пытаясь убедить друг друга в собственных идеалах. Однако нет, они просто делят ещё даже не рождённого ребёнка.  
— Это не важно, — смотрит холодно, оправдывая прозвища, периодически даваемые ему Старком.  
— Ты не сможешь сбежать отсюда или сделать что-то с собой. После рождения ребёнка будешь свободен как ветер.  
— Я… — кэп даже не дал договорить, перебивая:  
— Я не собираюсь с тобой спорить. Ты будешь выполнять все рекомендации врача, не будешь делать глупости — тебя даже выпустят из страны. За тобой никто не будет гнаться, — во всём этом звучала явная угроза на случай, если Брок всё же вздумает сопротивляться.  
— Крепежи на кровати автоматические. Они снимутся, когда я выйду за дверь. Постарайся не заставлять нас прописывать тебе спящий режим постоянно, — несмотря на слова, которые он произносит, Стив выглядит выбитым из колеи. Брока передёргивает. Умом он понимает, что это самая выгодная сделка, какую ему вообще могли предложить, ведь капитан не из тех, кто будет врать. А это означает, что Брока действительно отпустят на свободу. И над его ребёнком не будут ставить опыты. Но (вот везде же оно умудряется вклиниться) почему-то эти условия не хотелось принимать где-то на подсознательном уровне. Перед ним стоял альфа, который мог сделать с ним всё что угодно и это нервировало. Впрочем, кэп и не требовал от него немедленного ответа. Ещё раз посмотрев на Брока со странным сожалением, он вышел за дверь.  
Как он и обещал, крепежи на кровати расстегнулись, оставляя Брока полностью свободным. Поднявшись с кровати он наконец-то смог полностью рассмотреть обстановку вокруг себя. Комната была похожа на номер в дорогом отеле. Даже бар присутствовал.  
Ведомый любопытством, Брок открыл дверцу. Ублюдки изъяли всё алкогольное. Здорово. Просто супер. Не то, чтобы он действительно собирался пить, но увидеть реакцию кэпа было бы интересно.  
От обдумывания мести его отвлёк характерный такой позыв. Пришлось разыскивать уборную. К счастью, дверь даже не была замаскирована, так что внутрь он попал без особых проблем. На секунду он подумал про натыканные везде камеры, но пошли они к чёрту, если ему это когда-либо мешало.  
Ещё в комнате имеется великолепный душ и мягкие на ощупь полотенца. Брок не помнит, когда успел стать настолько чувствительным, но временно ему становится наплевать. Тёплая вода смывает нервозность и Брок вышагивает из кабинки практически расслабленный, заматывается в огромное полотенце. И только потом замечает исчезновение одежды.  
Больше всего его бесит то, как же он ухитрился ничегошеньки не заметить. Блядский кэп оставил его без одежды. Отличный ход. Он чувствует подкатывающую к горлу истерику и всё же возвращается к кровати.  
В расшатавшейся нервной системе тоже частично виноват детёныш, так что он укладывает руку на живот, пытаясь успокоить их обоих. Не помогает. Естественно, даже для того чтобы пробыть в блаженном спокойствии какое-то время ему необходим второй отец его ребёнку. Брок с чувством матерится, и, кажется, невозможно уже ненавидеть солдата ещё сильнее.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРЕДУПЕРЖДЕНИЯ!!  
> В главу совершенно нежданно прокралась романтика.   
> Так же эта глава имеет весьма посредственное отношение к Рамлоу, и нужна больше для понимания мотивов дальнейших действий Стива.  
> В начале части присутствует skinnyСтив!

— Стиви, это неправильно, — приглушённым шёпотом во влажную кожу. Баки сидел за спиной друга, плотно прижимая того к себе. Очередное двойное свидание окончилось полнейшим фиаско, и Стив всё порывался уйти в гордом одиночестве, как будто бы Баки ему позволил.  
И как же так получилось, что сейчас их двое, и никто не хочет отпускать другого?  
Когда заходят в квартиру, Баки по обыкновению шутит, пытаясь убедить Стива, что вот в следующий раз…  
Стив не убеждается, подавленно молчит, и Барнс возмущённо разворачивает друга к себе:  
— Неужели ты действительно думаешь? — его вопрос прерывается, когда он замечает упрямое выражение лица Стива. Если бы тот мог позволить себе, давно бы заплакал. Он слишком устал, в том числе и от постоянного разочарования. Но ведь он альфа, как бы забавно это не звучало в его случае, так что он просто покрепче сжимает зубы.  
— Ты, — Баки вновь не может договорить, он не знает, как убедить Роджерса в том, что в его глазах тот всегда останется самым лучшим. Самым лучшим другом, самым смелым альфой. Он не знает до конца, что именно заставляет его сделать это, но их губы уже соприкасаются и Стив смотрит на него удивлёнными глазами.  
Поцелуй — простое соприкосновение губ, но почему-то обоим он кажется единственным выходом. Возможно, именно поэтому Стив не сопротивляется, позволяя усадить себя на кровать и стянуть брюки.  
Баки что-то неловко шутит про первое свидание, но смеяться не собирается не один из них. Оба уже без белья, тесно прижимаются друг к другу. Баки углубляет поцелуй, затем на секунду отстраняется, сплёвывая на ладонь.  
После этого его рот вновь накрывает рот Стива, а рука оказывается на их членах. Стив выгибается, ещё плотнее прижимаясь к Баки, тихонько стонет тому в рот.  
Кончают они практически моментально, сказывается необычность и, что уж там говорить, нехилая такая запретность ситуации.  
После этого некоторое время они тихо сидят, всё так же прижавшись друг к другу. Тогда Баки и произносит:  
— Стиви, это неправильно, — он так и не поднимает глаз:  
— Я не должен был, — в его словах горечь, но он не чувствует этой неправильности. Наоборот, ведь именно Стив является тем, кого он хочет любить и защищать. Так почему же ему нельзя?  
— Если бы я не хотел, ты бы меня не коснулся, — Стив говорит абсолютно уверенно, держась руками за широкие плечи. Он смотрит прямо перед собой и ему не слишком-то нравится видеть каштановую макушку. Не тогда, когда он собирается открыть небольшой секретик.  
Поэтому тонкие пальцы обхватывают подбородок, заставляя друга смотреть прямо в глаза.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы это как-то задело тебя или причинило тебе вред, но я не позволю тебе считать себя виноватым. Мы оба знаем, что ы никогда не сделал бы что-то против моей воли. Я хотел этого, я хотел тебя, Баки. Я знаю, что это неправильно, но если этого хотим мы оба, — он не успевает закончить, остановленный немного болезненным поцелуем. Баки несильно кусается, будто бы метя территорию. Он выглядит всё ещё немного потерянным, но ещё он доволен как кот, налакавшийся сметаны.  
— Не хотел навредить, — шёпот сквозь поцелуи.  
— Я не настолько хрупкий, — хихикает Стив.  
Только вот они оба знают — настолько. Именно поэтому дальше поцелуев и взаимной дрочки они так и не заходят.  
Череда глупых двойных свиданий продолжается, и все девчонки в конце-концов восхищённо смотрят на Баки, как бы забывая о Роджерсе. Барнсу по-прежнему за него обидно, и он не раз и не два предлагает оставить это занятие. Только вот Стив непоколебим в своих идеях. Он боится за Баки, люди в их районе скоры на расправу и Стив далеко не уверен, что Барнс сможет от них отбиться. Пожалуй, он впервые в жизни чего-то боится.  
А потом людей забирает война. В добровольцы идут практически все, но фактически берут только альф. Бетам и омегам никто не мешает пробовать свои силы, но чаще всего, они получают своё — не пригоден, и остаются помогать в городе. Им приходится смирится. И как бы Баки хотел, чтобы Роджерс относился к тем двум категориям.  
Но нет, тихоня Стиви готов нарушить закон, чтобы прорваться на войну. Идя добровольцем, Джеймс надеется лишь на то, что у Стива ничего не выйдет. Это не слишком хорошие мысли, но Баки не выдержит, если он погибнет.  
Это проносится в его голове перед самым их расставанием, когда Стив абсолютно ровным тоном просит:  
— Укуси меня, — в первую секунду Баки кажется, что он ослышался, он недоумённо смотрит на друга, но тот лишь расстёгивает воротник, доверчиво подставляя шею.  
Джеймс в ужасе мотает головой. Это и его мечта, сделать лучшего друга окончательно своим. Только вот он сомневается, что после этого Стив внезапно перестанет ходить по комиссиям. А альфа с меткой другого альфы…  
Стив смотрит с обидой, но кажется, он и не ожидал другого исхода:  
— Просто хотел, чтобы нас связывал хоть что-то, — в полголоса поясняет он, отчаянно дёргая воротник.  
— Я вернусь, — Баки обещает, и в эту минуту чувствует, что сделает всё от него зависящее, чтобы сдержать слово.  
— Только не выиграй там без меня войну, — Стив улыбается и им приходится попрощаться.  
***  
Пегги Картер — бета, но кажется, она с лёгкостью сделает любого альфу. Она сильная, смелая и ухитрилась разглядеть в Стиве что-то особенное ещё до того, как он превратился в символ нации. Пожалуй, он влюбляется.  
А потом приходят вести о Баки. И Стив в очередной раз плюёт на правила, лишь бы защитить то, что ему дорого.  
Ему удаётся, но Баки теперь старается держаться подальше. Стив не понимает в чём дело, пока Баки не видит Пегги Картер в красном платье. Барнс выглядит подавленным, и только теперь Стив осознаёт, кем же считают Пегги по отношению к нему.  
И, когда все расходятся, он доказывает, что его чувства к Баки куда глубже, чем любовь. Стив запрещает себе думать, какого бы ему было с Пегги, просто потому что он знает, без Баки всё потеряет смысл.  
А потом их захватывает чередой сражений, так что у них совершенно не остаётся времени друг на друга. Перед операцией в поезде Стив чувствует подкатывающую к горлу панику. Ему сложно объяснить это даже самому себе, так что он просто находит Баки и повторяет свою практически безумную просьбу:  
— Укуси меня! — на этот раз это больше похоже на приказ и у Барнса сносит крышу.  
Прижимая руку к уже подживающей ранке в основании шеи, Стив чувствует тепло, разливающееся по его телу. Он знает, что теперь этот шрам останется с ним на вечно, но сейчас это кажется наиболее правильным. Баки же выглядит куда более потерянным. Он всё ещё уверен, что Стив с лёгкостью бы построил свою жизнь с Пегги Картер или какой-нибудь другой милой девушкой, способной нарожать ему кучу детишек. Он не знает, что позволило ему поддаться в этот раз, но теперь, уже официально, Стив под его ответственностью.  
Баки тихонько фыркает. На самом ведь деле, после плена, всё обстояло с точностью да наоборот. Теперь Стив присматривал за Баки, стараясь не нагружать его слишком сильно. Видел, что с его другом происходит, что-то непонятное. Вот и теперь, прежний Барнс не стал бы портить жизнь Стива своей меткой.  
Он хочет высказаться, попросить прощения, но вовремя понимает, что Стиву сейчас нужно совсем не это. Так что, вместо этого, он подходит к родному идиоту как можно ближе и целует:  
— На удачу, — улыбается почти искренне, смотря в голубые глаза.  
***  
Это кажется насмешкой судьбы, но именно следующее задание оборачивается гибелью самого близкого для Стива человека. Когда Бак падает в пропасть, Стив хочет последовать за ним, но его удерживает последний приказ:  
— Не смей! — Баки орёт это за секунду до того, как срывается. Он понимает, что Стив не сможет его спасти и старается позаботиться в последний раз.  
После этого всё теряет смысл. Встаёт по утрам Стив благодаря только двум вещам: желанию отомстить и любви к Пегги. Ему не хочется делать ей больно и он раз за разом выживает.  
Сидя в самолёте, Стив понимает, что долги оплачены. В его компасе фотография Пегги, но даже она больше не в силах дать ему жить. Он обещает ей танец, понимая, что через секунду наступит его смерть.  
И ему даже не страшно.  
***  
Полнейшей неожиданностью для него становится пробуждение. Он понимает, что жив, но так же понимает, что всё, что происходит вокруг — искусная подделка. Выбегая на улицу, он всё же застывает. Ну, здравствуй, новый мир!  
Приспособится к существованию в двадцать первом веке мучительно сложно. У Стива не осталось никого. Даже Пегги сразил альцгеймер, позволяя ей вспоминать его лишь на пару минут.  
Спасением оказывается работа. Предполагается, что он будет спасать мир и он полностью готов. Ему сложно понять свою новую команду, особенно — Железного человека. Тони Старк похож на своего отца, но в тоже время он в сотни раз злее, саркастичнее, грубее. Сработаться с ним — звучит фантастикой, но в конце-концов они справляются с этим. Их сложно назвать друзьями, Стив вообще сомневается, что способен с кем-то дружить, но они общаются вполне цивилизованно.  
Стива присоединяют к УДАРу, но эти ребята становятся лишь сослуживцами. Они хорошие профессионалы, Стив видит их в деле, но он чувствует какой-то подвох.  
Пожалуй, своими друзьями он может назвать Сэма, парня, с которым знакомится на одной из пробежек и, Наташу, которой чувствуется что-то удивительно похожее. С остальными он видится слишком редко.  
В лифте Стив ещё раз убеждается — его интуиция выдаёт правильные ответы. Раскидывая агентов, внезапно он чувствует то, что чувствовать не может ни при каких условиях. Запах Баки. А источник — Брок Рамлоу. Стив тряхнул головой, пытаясь убрать галлюцинацию. Рамлоу всё же приходится вырубить, но Стив действует с максимальной осторожностью.  
Когда они с Нат попадаются в руки слишком быстро оклемавшемуся УДАРу, Стив понимает, что их ждёт смерть. Освобождает их Рамлоу. Буквально позволяет им сбежать. Роджерс удивлён, но обещает себе обдумать это позже. Сейчас есть дела поважнее.  
Когда с Зимнего солдата слетает маска, Стив чувствует повторение недавних галлюцинаций. Ведь на против него, стоит Баки. Его Баки, который смотрит на Стива с нескрываемой яростью. И, ну да, пытается его убить.  
Их с Сэмом задача: отключить хелликарьеры, обещающие смерть слишком многим. И совершенно ожидаемо его противником вновь становится Баки. Он уже без маски, и драться с ним практически невозможно. Стив заставляет себя лишь до того момента, когда у него получается поменять чип.  
После этого он перестаёт бороться. Солдат удивлён, но бить его не перестаёт. Стив напоминает ему слова их старой клятвы, и занесённый кулак останавливается. Баки выглядит ошеломлённым, но сделать ничего не успевает, Стив падает в воду.  
Когда оказывается, что он вновь выжил, у Стива есть лишь одно предположение благодаря кому. У него вновь появляется смысл жизни. Он должен найти Зимнего солдата и помочь ему всё вспомнить.  
***  
Однако слишком быстро всё не получается. Очередной проект Старка оказывается безумным и у них вновь образуется занятие. А потом случается Заковия. Пожалуй, это одно из самых ужасных заданий. Особенно для Тони, осознающего, что и в этот раз зло породил он сам. К этому времени Старк классифицируется уже как друг, и Стив внезапно начинает замечать, сколько же у него проблем. Тони — омега, Стив знает это точно, хотя большинство и уверенно в обратном.  
Впрочем, с Альтроном они кое-как справляются, и Стив вновь пускается на поиски.  
***  
Стив понимает, почему регистрация супергероев столь сильно волнует Тони. Он даже практически готов согласиться. Но тут он находит, вообще-то вспоминающего всё Баки, а они ловят его.  
А уж когда психолог оказывается подсадной уткой… Ну, у Стива нет другого выбора, кроме как сбежать. Тем более они обязаны остановить идиота, желающего завладеть суперсолдатами.  
Стиву очень жаль, что он стал причиной раскола их команды, но у него всё ещё нет другого выбора. Тони сейчас что-то объяснять всё равно бесполезно. Когда Стив понимает, что Старк притащил на битву ребёнка, Тони хочется придушить. Останавливает лишь понимание, насколько же Старк отчаялся.  
В конце-концов, у них получается. На борту их всего лишь двое, но Стив уверен, что Старк, когда он всё-таки поймёт, что был не прав, поможет команде выбраться из неприятностей.  
Получается даже лучше, Старк примчался на помощь. Стив радуется поддержке, пока не зажигается экран.  
После этого всё превращается в полнейший кошмар. Стив знал, кто убил родителей Тони и он понимает его реакцию. Но также он прекрасно понимает, что Баки не виноват.  
Только вот Старку это втолковать не получается. И вот теперь они действительно бьются на смерть.  
Стиву физически больно оставлять Тони с дырой в груди, но Старк хотя бы о правильную сторону закона и Стив уверен — выкарабкается. Последние слова Тони очень обиженные, и Стив делает ещё хуже, бросая щит. К сожалению, он не может поступить иначе.  
***  
Перед тем, как Баки решается вновь себя заморозить, у них есть немного времени. Они разговаривают, Баки иногда уточняет, что из его воспоминаний правдиво, а что нет.  
Одно из подобных воспоминаний — новое, и Баки проговаривается, только когда Стив пытается его поцеловать. Он отшатывается и рассказывает ему о Броке Рамлоу. Он не делится подробностями, только констатирует факт: пока он был Зимнем солдатом без памяти, они были близки.  
И что Стив должен думать? У Зимнего солдата не было своей инициативы, а значит, Рамлоу его заставил. Роджерс не делится своими догадками с Баки и как раз тогда и вспоминает свою последнюю встречу с командиром УДАРа. И странно знакомый запах. Также в воспоминаниях проносится резанувший по глазам факт из личного дела: Брок Рамлоу — омега.  
И к Стиву приходит нехорошая такая догадка, которой он впрочем, с Барнсом опять же не делится. Лишь спрашивает у того, жив ли Рамлоу, а получив утвердительный ответ, принимает окончательное решение: он не позволит Броку убить этого ребёнка.  
В очередной раз, прощаясь с Баки, Стив усиленно думает, как бы ему из Ваканды ухитриться дотянуться до Нью-Йорка. Это практически невозможно, но тут на помощь приходит Наташа. Ему и его команде предложено вернуться в Нью-Йорк для рассмотрения их дела с тем, что содержаться они будут в башне Старка.  
Сначала они думают, что это какая-то подстава (даже несмотря на своё письмо, Стив сомневается, что Старк когда-нибудь сможет его простить). А потом тот звонит. И судя по безжизненному голосу — ещё не простил. Но он обещает, что они с Пеппер сделают всё возможное, чтобы оставшаяся часть Мстителей была оправдана.  
И они возвращаются. В башне Стив видит и Наташу, которая рассказывает ему, что заставила Старка посмотреть одно из видео про становление Зимнего солдата, слитого ей в интернет.  
Судя по всему, Старк впечатлился. На следующий день они сталкиваются лично. Тони хмурый, и всё ещё не простил его, но им приходится взаимодействовать, так что Стив уверен, что не всё ещё потеряно.  
Старк действительно делает всё, чтобы мстителей оправдали. И, чему Стив удивлён куда больше, занимается кодами, расположенными в голове Баки. Это неожиданно и видимо показывает, что Тони старается разделять Зимнего солдата и Джеймса Барнса. Кажется, у него всё ещё получается не особенно здорово, но Стив видит, как он старается.  
Стиву стоило раньше понять, что Старка, и так страдающего проблемами с доверием, больше всего ранила ложь. Особенно от человека, от которого Тони не ждал ничего подобного. Стив старается восстановить разрушенное между ними доверие, но дело движется слишком медленно.  
К тому же, одновременно с этим он пытается отыскать Рамлоу. В конце-концов, поиски увенчиваются успехом, но Стив всё так же не может выходить из башни. Впрочем, это вполне может сделать Наташа.  
И остаётся лишь спросить позволение у Старка (всё же это именно его дом), который соглашается подозрительно легко.  
Таким образом, на кровати перед Стивом лежит совершенно чужой человек внутри которого находится дорогое существо. Стив безумно рад, что Рамлоу всё ещё не избавился о ребёнка, и он не собирается позволить тому сделать это в дальнейшем.  
Теперь бы только справится с желанием разорвать Брока на маленькие кусочки, за то, что лишил Баки права выбора. Стив всё ещё в ярости, но причинять вред беременному омеге совершенно не в его правилах. Так что разговор проходит вполне спокойно.  
Обещает отпустить его Стив с лёгким сердцем. Никто вообще не знает, что Брок выжил, а если тот решит вернуться к ГИДРе... Что же, тогда он сам подпишет себе приговор.  
Стиву не нравится чувствовать себя таким злым, но он прекрасно знает, на что именно он способен ради дорогих ему людей.


	4. Chapter 4

— Мистер Рамлоу, — из сна его вырывает приятный женский голос. Брок вскидывается, но тут же понимает — вокруг него никого нет. Ну, то есть совсем никого. На секунду он даже задумывается о постигших галлюцинациях, но тут Брок всё же вспоминает про знаменитый Старковский искусственный интеллект.  
Вежливый голос между тем продолжает:  
— Мистер Роджерс велел передать вам, что через полчаса вас посетит врач. Ваша одежда лежит на кресле, — всё, на, что Брока хватает, лишь вежливо поблагодарить. Он всё ещё не может представить, что общается с компьютером, а с дамами он вежлив практически всегда.  
Одежду он действительно обнаруживает, аккуратно сложенной на кресле, но видимо Роджерс решил ещё раз показать, что отсюда он не выйдет. Одёжка — просторная кофта и штаны с эластичным поясом. Так же в комплект входят тёплые носки и мягкие тапочки.  
Брок едва удерживается от столкновения своей непутёвой головы со стеной. Ну, ничего, чёртов ублюдок своё ещё получит. Брок едва не выкидывает убожество на помойку, но в последний момент сдерживается, понимая, что простыня — тоже не самая лучшая замена.  
Не смотря на ужасный вид, одежда оказывается тёплой и уютной. Броку она напоминает полотенца из ванной, и он в отчаянье падает обратно на кровать.  
Виноватой в своей внезапной расхлябанности он видит нежданную беременность, но от этого ему не легче. Вся его сущность в который день умоляет найти безопасное место и отсиживаться там до умопомрачения. И, почему-то, долбонутой части сознания башня Старка кажется практически идеальным местом. И сейчас она не прекращает скулёж.  
Только вот ему совершенно точно нельзя сдаваться. Он в очередной раз накрывает ладонью живот.  
Никто не знает, каким будет его ребёнок. И что именно передастся тому от солдата. И как бы Роджерс не настаивал, что сможет его защитить, Брок не на грамм ему не доверяет. Со временем ЩИТ и ГИДРА спаялись так тесно, что всех перебежчиков выследить стало практически невозможно. А ведь кэп — часть грёбанного ЩИТа, практически собственность Старков.  
Да он же воспринимает ребёнка лишь как часть своего друга, Баки Барнса. Брок совершенно не уверен, что Зимнего солдата можно назвать так снова. Возможно, тот и сыграет свою роль перед кэпом, актёр из Зимнего получился, ну просто загляденье, но ведь это не меняет сути.  
Возможно только сейчас Брок всё же осознаёт — ребёнку быть. Под ладонью чувствуется тепло и Рамлоу едва заметно улыбается. Теперь он вынужденно отвечает ещё и за жизнь не рождённого ещё малявки.  
***  
Врач, обещанный учтивым роботом, оказывается суровым дядькой в летах. Он берёт на анализ кровь, выгоняет Брока в душ, с наставлением сделать ещё один анализ.  
Затем доктор проводит своё обследование, после чего смотрит на Брока своим тяжёлым взглядом:  
— Вам невероятно повезло, что ваш ребёнок ещё жив, при вашем-то ритме жизни, — врач говорит сердито, но Брок не слышит осуждения.  
— По всем признакам, вы не должно были зачать или потеряли бы плод на очень раннем сроке, — продолжает врач.  
— Это не говоря ещё о вашем возрасте и принимаемых до этого таблетках, — врач тяжело вздыхает.  
— Однако, как бы невероятно это не звучало, вы беременны и у вас всё ещё не случился выкидыш. Поздравляю, — при слове выкидыш передёргивает уже Рамлоу. Он бы наверное радовался этому ещё с неделю назад, но сейчас… Сейчас, как Брок предполагает его разум поглотили чёртовы гормоны.  
— Мы ещё не знаем результатов ваших анализов, но уже завтра состоится наша повторная встреча. К чему вам стоит приготовиться сразу: запомните, беременность будет трудная. Завтра мы проговорим необходимые упражнения, составим вам диету, — Брок чувствовал, что доктор не в своей тарелке, казалось, тот был ошарашен.  
После своего монолога (Брок предпочитает лишь слушать в нужным местах, кивая головой), доктор уходит, настоятельно рекомендуя Броку правильное питание. Брок лишь беспомощно чертыхается, понимая, что с помощью капитана-наседки, питаться он будет, в лучшем случае, одной овсянкой. От перспектив Брока едва заметно передёргивает.  
И, действительно, через некоторое время в комнату заезжает тележка, на которой стоит тарелка с ненавистной кашей, зелёный чай и фрукты. Оценивающе оглядывая снедь, через какое-то время Броку приходится смириться, предварительно ещё пару разиков обругав Роджерса браными словами, и он съедает содержимое тарелки, закусывая яблоком.  
Вообще, внезапно вспыхнувшая неприязнь к овсянке вызывает недоумение, но Брок привычно списывает всё на закидоны беременного организма и особо не парится.  
Куда больше его волнует предстоящая встреча с капитаном. Брок собирается торговаться до последнего. Его сейчас даже мало заботит собственное крайне бедственное положение: своё он выцарапывал всегда.  
Роджерс приходит ближе к вечеру, когда Брок уже выть от скуки, и выглядит потрёпанным. На Брока он глядит без особого восторга, но всё же сперва вполне вежливо осведомляется о здоровье, тупой ублюдок.  
Брок из последних сил гасит вспышку раздражения и вполне спокойно посылает дебила в далёкое пешее путешествие. Роджерс посыл не оценил, стоит и хмурится, кажется, тоже сдерживаясь из последних сил.  
— Твоя задача, выполнять указания врача и сидеть тихо, — в очередной раз напоминает он.  
— Именно этим и занимаюсь, — Брок лыбится, чувствуя, как холодное бешенство подступает к горлу. Ему до чёртиков хочется врезать свободному в своих передвижениях Роджерсу, между прочим, у него даже есть некоторое преимущество — хрен, национальный герой ударит беременного. Потом Брок вспоминает о чудодейственном снотворном, и отчаяние вновь разливается по венам.  
— Ты чёртов мудак, — заявляет он кэпу, немного удивляясь внешнему спокойствию голоса. Роджерс не отвечает, лишь смотрит как на тяжелобольного и предлагает написать список любимых книг или фильмов. Броку хочется послать несчастного идиота ещё разик, но он вспоминает ужасающее ничегонеделание и лишь пожимает плечами. Не может же он признаться кэпу, что до этого времени он жил лишь войной, времени на остальное банально не хватало.  
Видимо, сейчас настало время восстановить упущенное. Брок горько ухмыляется: занимать свои мозги различной ерундой, дабы не съехать окончательно. Чертовски иронично.  
— Положусь на твой вкус, — ухмыляется похабно, надеясь, что главный девственник Америки (ну, по версиям всяких любопытных дамочек, смутится и не станет продолжать тему. Не тут-то было. Ухмылка у Роджерса выходит не хуже:  
— Ну и правильно, — Брок предполагает, что самодовольный тон выбран лишь с целью его позлить. Ну, в любом случае, именно этого эффекта он и добивается.  
— Я обязан лицезреть тебя здесь круглосуточно? — практически шипит, ничуть не смягчая дело вежливой улыбкой.  
— Только при необходимости, — ответная улыбка так же не вызывает доверия.  
Когда Роджерс всё же уходит, Брока практически трясёт. Поведение кэпа изумляет. Тот, ни капли не задумываясь, всё это время использовал свои силы далеко не во благо. И если раньше Рамлоу просто подозревал, что кэп — очень сильный альфа, теперь у него была реальная возможность в этом убедится. Только вот знаете, к чёрту, такие возможности.  
Брок привык, что никто и никогда не мог продавить его щит. Даже Пирс, который вообще-то был одним из сильнейших, не смог. А вот порядочный защитник всего сущего…  
Брок едва поборол импульс свернуться в клубочек. В любом случае, вряд ли подобные вещи могут быть полезными для ребёнка и Брок крайне надеялся, что врач сможет убедить в этом Роджерса. В конце концов, тот трясся над ребёнком практически так же.  
Это возмущало и, возможно, немного пугало, но по крайней мере, Брок надеялся, что это обеспечит им хоть какую-то безопасность. Рамлоу предпочитал думать, что выход есть всегда и даже несмотря на то, что пока он его не видел, хрена с два он просто так сдастся.  
Немного погодя в комнату вкатилась вездесущая тележка. На этот раз на ней громоздились различные книги даже парочка блокнотов с ручками. Кроме того там был телефон. К сожалению, выхода в сеть на нём не было, но зато там была говорилка. Ну и куча дисков, естественно.  
Рамлоу тяжело вздохнул. Глупо было надеется, что его подпустят к оружию или хотя бы к тренировкам. Книги с фильмами всё ещё казались пустой тратой времени, но просто так валяться в постели было невыносимо. И тогда он открыл для себя мир сериалов.  
В большинстве своём этот мир был удивительно наивным, и Рамлоу постоянно видел невероятные для реальности действия. Впрочем, отвлекало это действительно на отлично.  
Естественно, на следующий день к нему зашёл всё тот же врач, донельзя удивлённый.  
— Ваши анализы безупречны. На самом деле, они лучше, чем последние результаты, — врач смотрел с недоумением.  
Впрочем, несмотря на это, диету и разрешённый комплекс упражнений они всё равно составили.  
— Мистер Роджерс заявил, что сделать УЗИ вам необходимо именно в этом помещении, — по взгляду доктора становилось понятным, что именно он думает о капризах. Сам же Брок прекрасно понимал перестраховщика, даже учитывая то, что самому ему всё это крайне не нравилось.  
Таким образом, ещё через несколько дней, Брок Рамлоу получил первую фотографию своего ребёнка. Доктор терпеливо рассказывал, где ножки, где ручки, а так же то, что на данном сроке пол узнать ещё не представляется возможным.  
И вот теперь, чтобы Роджерс там о нём не думал, Брок не смог бы навредить своему ребёнку. Это было на грани помешательства, но подобные инстинкты всегда были именно такими.  
Роджерс теперь заходил крайне редко, в основном, на пару минут по вечерам, лишь бы убедиться, что с пленником всё в порядке. Не то, чтобы это было ожидаемым поведением для такого как Роджерс.  
Тем временем Брок нервничал всё больше. Настоящим подвигом стал сон. Зато он окончательно сроднился с коллекцией фильмов. Ему до безумия не хватало тепла. Глупое тело совершенно не слушало разум, кажется, в каждую минуту ожидая появления проклятого солдата.  
Но тот на горизонте появляться не спешил, а Броку становилось всё хуже. Единственным светлым моментом четвёртого месяца стали толчки. Это кое-как уберегало от чувства одиночества. Но, в конце концов, ухудшающееся состояние заметил и врач, сделал ещё парочку анализов и заявил:  
— В обычном случае, отсутствие второго родителя ощущается, но это можно пережить достаточно спокойно. Вас же это убивает, — врач развёл руками, будто бы сам был не мало удивлён результатами собственных исследований, а сумашедше-гормрнизированная часть Брока, приготовилась закатить некрасивую истерику.  
К счастью, врач во время это заметил и успел пообещать, что выход найдётся. Иногда Броку становилось обидно, да чего же его половина была доверчивой. После обнадёживающих слов рыдать резко расхотелось, так же как и думать о причинах, приведших его к столь постыдному поведению.  
И врач проблему-то решил. Только вот после этого, Броку резко захотелось лишить его жизни.  
Когда в комнату вошёл Роджерс, Брок насторожился. В последнее время тот приходил в одно и то же время и что заставило его прийти куда позже, Брок не представлял. На лице кэпа была написана злость пополам с решимостью, что заставило Брока отползти поближе к краю кровати.  
Сейчас Роджерс давил намного сильнее, так что хотелось немедленно сбежать куда-нибудь подальше. Только вот выхода не было. Тем временем Роджерс успел подойти вплотную, и запрокинуть его голову, ухватив пальцами за подбородок.  
Метка, паникой пронеслось в мозгу. Единственное, что кэп может разглядывать столь внимательно. Единственное, чего Брок не понимал, так это появившегося в голубых глазах презрения. Кажется, Роджерс сходил с ума с тем же успехом.  
— Раздевайся, — бросил жёстко, не оставляя выбора. Не помогало ничего, Брок буквально перестал контролировать собственное тело. Он был в ужасе. Всё это было слишком. Рамлоу разделся и приготовился сбежать в душевую, как только воля куда более сильного противника отпустила его.  
Ничего не вышло. Роджерс перехватил слишком быстро. Заглянул в лицо и скривился.  
— Грёбанная блядь, — прошипел, ввергая Брока в тихий ужас. Никто и никогда не видел Роджерса ругающимся. Что же, видимо Рамлоу предполагался в качестве добровольца. Только вот, течки в ближайшее время не предвиделось, а Роджерс вызывал лишь одно желание — сбежать куда подальше. А ведь намерения у кэпа были самые однозначные.  
Брок даже задёргался, надеясь, что псих внезапно одумается и свалит восвояси. И вновь провал.  
В голове Брока, подселившаяся туда омега орала благим матом и изо всех сил старалась вырваться. К сожалению, пальцы, вымазанные в чём-то склизком, это не остановило. Во всём этом присутствовала ещё какая-то странность. Это было…  
К чёрту, на ублюдке были медицинские перчатки. Брок завыдирался с удвоенными силами.  
— Успокойся, — взбешённый Роджерс, вложил в приказ ещё больше силы, чем раньше, так что Брок замер каменным истуканчиком.  
Он попробовал не обращать на кэпа внимания, но это была стратегия, заранее обречённая на провал. Слишком уж мерзким было происходящее. Тем временем пальцев стало уже три, что причиняло лишь больший дискомфорт. Омега умоляла сдастся и увлечённо порыдать, но Брок сдерживался из последних сил.  
Когда в задницу начал протискиваться член, Брок всё же не сдержал позорного скулежа. Роджерс двигался совершенно по-машинному, абсолютно не заботясь о партнёре. Рамлоу же стоял на коленях, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы не подломились руки. На живот он падать не желал категорически. И да, говнюк был в презервативе.  
Когда сил не осталось, поддерживал его уже сам Роджерс.   
Почувствовав зубы на своей шее, Рамлоу растерялся. В теории, несколько альф могли оставить на омеге свои метки, но Брок о таком ещё не слышал. Он всё ещё надеялся, что всё обойдётся, но именно в этот момент зубы сжались, оставляя отпечаток на другой стороне шеи.  
Затем Роджерс наконец-то вышел, выбросил презерватив, затолкал Брока в душевую, перестелил кровать, сам залез под воду и утянул Брока под одеяло.  
Брок очень надеялся, что Стив уйдёт, но тот улёгся позади него, положив свою руку Броку на живот. Малыш радостно пихнулся.  
Брок ощущал, что сходит с ума, его всё больше накрывала бездна отчаяния, шипение Роджерса всё ещё стояло в его голове, и он знал, что не должен реагировать подобным образом, но просто не мог сопротивляться.  
А теперь гад дотрагивается до его ребёнка. Брок дрожал от ярости, скидывая ладонь. Впочем, ему это опять ничем не помогло. Наглая рука вернулась, подкреплённая вербальным приказом лежать смирно.  
Но самое странное заключалось немного в другом. За диким бешенством пополам с отчаянием, Брока подстерегал долгожданный покой. Как бы он не старался убедить себя в опасности, лежащего позади него мужчины, тело не слушалось.  
Теперь, когда на его шее была метка, подсознательно Роджерс начал восприниматься как защитник. Мозг Брока подсказывал ему реальное положение вещей, но между тем, он всё же ухитрился спокойно заснуть, впервые за столько дней.


	5. Chapter 5

С утра Роджерса уже нет в кровати, и Брок продумывает коварный план по убийству собственного доктора. Задница после вчерашнего практически не болит, что, впрочем, блядского кэпа ничуть не оправдывает.  
И, кажется, Брок совершенно перестаёт понимать ситуацию. Кэп повёл себя совершенно не предсказуемо и примерно настолько же мерзко. Да уж, у солдата хотя бы оправдание было. Брок тяжело выдыхает. Пожалуй, после вчерашнего можно было бы уже и сдохнуть, и Рамлоу возможно бы и обдумал данное предложение, но у него всё ещё нет никакого выбора.  
К тому же, теперь он отвечал не только за себя, и это не было самым приятным чувством.  
После завтрака к нему зашёл врач, даже выглядящий немного виновато. Привычно спросил о здоровье, уточнил как Броку спалось теперь. На слове теперь, Брок едва сдержался, чтобы не вырвать мерзкому типу горло. Он уже подсчитал, что успеет, и сдерживался лишь огромным усилием воли.  
— Лучше, — вежливая улыбка потихоньку скатывалась в оскал.  
— О, я надеялся, что это сработает. На самом деле, это был практически последний шанс. Теперь вашему ребёнку будет достаточно общества мистера Роджерса, в результате чего, вам станет намного лучше, — голос врача звучал на диво оптимистично, так, что даже невероятные силы Брока начали подтачиваться.  
— Это вы ему предложили? — он знал это, однако было бы неплохо получить ещё одно доказательство. Капитан Америка никогда бы не притронулся к нему по собственной воле. Впрочем, вряд ли это когда-нибудь бы произошло наоборот.  
— Я, — медик разве что не светился о счастья.  
— И у нас всё получилось. С вами обоими всё будет в порядке.  
Брок может лишь кивнуть. Все его мысли продолжают крутиться вокруг вчерашнего происшествия. Этот секс был нежелательным для обеих сторон, так зачем Роджерсу понадобилось открывать свой поганый рот?  
Более слабая часть Брока приходит в себя только сейчас и тут же возвращается к требованиям о полномасштабной истерике. Рамлоу даже практически поддаётся, но тут врач решает отколоть следующий фокус:  
— Теперь вам просто будет необходимо засыпать рядом с мистером Роджерсом, чтобы тот смог успокоить вашего ребёнка, — мужчина сияет счастьем и Брок всё же не выдерживает. Шею он, конечно, никому не ломает, но вот выпихивает медика из комнаты буквально ногами.  
Что странно, снотворным ему за это не прилетает, вместо карательных мер просыпается голос на потолке:  
— Мистер Рамлоу, вы чем-то расстроены? — в женском голосе слышится неподдельное участие и Брок вновь не может поверить, что это всего лишь ИИ. Впрочем, она создана Старком, так что…  
— Всё в норме, — ну не скажешь же компьютеру, что тебе сделал больно человек, от которого ты менее всего ожидал подвоха. Точнее — ты мог предположить, что в конце концов он тебя убьёт, но не как уж не трахнет. А ещё, что тебя неожиданно задела брань, ещё более гадкая в устах конкретного человека.  
Всё происходящее с ним в последнее время всё больше напоминало события довольно дерьмовой мелодрамы. И это было ещё одной причиной, объясняющей, почему Брок Рамлоу решил сбежать. Это было импульсивным и необдуманным, но и ему не впервой выбираться из безвыходных ситуаций.  
Так, внезапно появилось ещё одно замечательное занятие — планирование плана побега. К сожалению, из первых хороших мыслей за сегодняшний день его вырвали достаточно быстро. Странно, а он был уверен, что это помещение звукоизолированно. Однако Роджерса он услышал вполне себе чётко:  
— Тебе туда нельзя!  
— Ну же, капитан-сосулька, помнится, ты мне кое-что обещал, — второй голос явно принадлежит Старку.  
— Это не подразумевает…  
— Ещё как подразумевает! В любом случае — это мой дом, — голос Старка внезапно становится куда более жёстким и в следующую секунду дверь распахивается настежь.  
— Ну как ты тут? — Старк спрашивает неожиданно дружелюбно, внимательно осматривая невольного пленника. Роджерс же стоит позади и злобно пыхтит.  
— С ума ещё не сходишь? — Старк сама деликатность.  
— Я в норме, — он всё ещё не знает, что отвечать на подобные вопросы. К тому же его тревожит, застывший около двери Роджерс. Впрочем, через секунду Старк сам обращает на него внимание:  
— Да иди ты уже. Не парься, не съем я его, — Старк смотрит насмешливо и кэп всё же убирается.  
После этого дверь внезапно захлопывается и Старк удовлетворённо хлопает в ладоши.  
— Может, теперь ответишь правду?  
Когда Брок продолжает молчать, напряжённо вглядываясь в оппонента, Старк хмыкает.  
— Ты, кажется, кое-чего не понимаешь. Твой ребёнок, в идеале, его не должно быть, — Старк разводит руками.  
— Однако, в основном благодаря кэпу, теперь у него есть все шансы родиться. Точнее я так думал, пока не заметил состояние мистера — ледяной зад. Он всё ещё психует из-за своего солдата, — от последних слов Брока передёргивает, не мог же он, ведь Брок бы это почувствовал. Рука непроизвольно потянулась к метке.  
Оказалось, Старк — чертовски наблюдательный сукин сын.  
— Он не умер, но вернулся в криокамеру, — Старк морщится, всем видом выражая своё отношение к данной идее.  
— Зачем? — пожалуй, одним из того, что действительно ужаснуло Брока в ГИДРе, оказалась та самая криокамера. Точнее, конечно, участь солдата, возвращавшегося туда после каждой миссии. Казалось невероятным, что мстители могли поступить также.  
— Это был его выбор, — Старк говорит уверенно, и Брок даже ему верит.  
— В его голове всё ещё запечатаны коды, которые нужно деактивировать, — Старк явно рассказывает не просто так.  
— Что ты о них знаешь? — вопрос становится закономерным, но Броку почти нечего рассказать. В ГИДРе дольше всех жили самые отпетые параноики, так что Брок, даже не смотря на то, что именно его команда была приставлена к солдату, знает слишком мало.  
— Все коды были записаны в тетради. Их нет не на одном электронном носителе, все кто знает коды, были владельцами тетради, — он всё же рассказывает, что знает, понимая, что на стороне ГИДРы он оставаться не сможет. Старк смотрит задумчиво, явно оценивая полезность полученной информации. И тут внезапно малыш решает подвигаться. Его толчки всё ещё слабые, но Старк ухитряется понять.  
— Сильно пинается? — на лице Старка написан живейший интерес и Брок внезапно вспоминает, что тот вообще-то тоже является омегой.  
— Ещё нет, — Брок настораживается, всё же именно Старк только недавно заявлял, что ребёнка не должно быть. Между тем, Старк выглядит потерянным.  
— Ну, он должен быть сильнее обычного ребёнка, — он всё же продолжает.  
— Ты не можешь сидеть в этой комнате постоянно, — решительно заявляет Старк, от его задумчивости не остаётся ни следа.  
— Так же и свихнуться недолго, — кривовато улыбается, продолжая:  
— Что же, в ближайшее время я что-нибудь придумаю, а ты, — тут он направляет на Брока указательный палец:  
— Свистни, если понадобится помощь, — прощальная улыбка выходит грустноватой и Старк открывает дверь, тут же едва слышно фыркая:  
— Ты так и стоял тут всё это время?  
— Ты мог сделать что-нибудь глупое, — поясняет Роджерс, заходя:  
— Кто тут ещё глупости делает? — обида выходит слишком наигранной, но Старк выходит, победно ухмыляясь.  
— Что он наговорил? — Роджерс смотрит практически испуганно, а Брок понимает, что, кажется, комнаты становятся звукоизолированными исключительно по Старковскому велению.  
— Спрашивал о солдате, — Брок пожимает плечами. Он не видит смысла скрывать правду. К тому же, он хочет посмотреть на реакцию капитана.  
— Ты что-то знаешь? — Роджерс внезапно начал выглядеть ещё более устрашающим.  
— Нет, — для убедительности Брок даже мотает головой. Кэпу он не может рассказать даже о тетради.  
Когда Роджерс подходит поближе, малыш в животе радостно оживляется. Он всё ещё слишком маленький и Брок с ужасом представляет его пинки месяце на девятом. Становится страшно. Роджерс тем временем прикасается пальцами к его шее, от чего Брока буквально отшатывает. Он понимает, что творит только оказавшись на другой половине комнаты и тогда же понимает — кэп трогал метку.  
На лице Роджерса — искреннее смятение. Он уже не пытается приблизиться.  
— Жаль, — говорит тихо.  
— Я вернусь сюда часов в одиннадцать, — ухитряется даже натянуто улыбнуться, прежде чем сбегает из комнаты.  
Брок же заставляет себя дойти до кровати и в изнеможении валится на подушки. Ещё никогда ему не было так страшно. Немного неприятно, что до подобного состояния его смог довести всего один человек, но с другой стороны — это кажется абсолютно логичным. Это же чёртов спаситель всея Америки. Брок нервно хихикает.  
Как бы там ни было, он всё ещё обязан выжить и сбежать. Только теперь ребёнка он прихватит с собой. Рамлоу положил руку на живот, пытаясь успокоить вновь активного малыша. Кажется, тому уход кэпа понравился не так сильно.  
— Прорвёмся, — шепчет он для мелочи, и ему глубоко плевать на прослушку.

***

Пунктуальный Роджерс прибывает как раз вовремя. А жаль, Брок до последнего надеялся на какое-нибудь задание.  
В кровать кэп ложится без единого слова, просто вновь кладя свою руку на живот Броку. Конфликт интересов потрясает. С одной стороны прикосновения успокаивают, с другой, Брок уже готов прятаться под кровать. Ублюдочный альфа между тем всё так же молчит, лишь нагнетая обстановку ещё больше.  
Не то чтобы Брок хотел с ним общаться, вовсе нет. Просто так намного страшнее.  
— Почему ты позволил им запереть его? — вопрос слетает с языка легко, разрывая тишину.  
— У меня не было выбора, — Роджерс пожимает плечами:  
— Я не мог не дать принять ему собственное решение. Не после стольких лет, — после последних слов вновь наступает молчание. Странно, раньше Рамлоу не смотрел на это именно так. Это казалось странным, дать близкому человеку сделать глупость, лишь бы дать тому отстоять собственное мнение.  
— Тони найдёт выход, — Роджерс говорит уверенно.  
— А если мы уберём это из головы Баки, он вернётся, — в темноте особо не разглядишь, но Брок почему-то твёрдо уверен — улыбается.  
Больше они не разговаривают, но когда Брок просыпается с утра, он наконец-то чувствует себя выспавшимся.


	6. Chapter 6

Брок держится за живот и вовсю матерится. Стоило, наверное, всё же попытаться спеть, например, колыбельную. Ещё бы это хоть раз помогло. Мысленно он уже пообещал себе раз сто больше никогда не поддаваться мимолётным импульсам. Да уж, идея сбежать была самым идиотским из его решений за последний месяц.  
И ведь предупреждал же врач, что одному ему с ребёнком не справиться. Самое обидное — он не мог вернуться. Не представлял, что с ним сделает Роджерс. Брока передёрнуло. Этот самый месяц, который он провёл в башне, стал одновременно самым спокойным и самым ужасным месяцем за всё время.  
Выдохнув, он в очередной раз погладил живот, отчаянно надеясь на чудо.  
***  
 _За неделю до этого._  
Брок изо всех сил старался задвинуть происходящее куда-нибудь в глубину сознания. Роджерс, с хмурым видом, сидящий напротив. О, это не сулило ничего хорошего. Это обозначало, что их льдовство в очередной раз где-то оплошался. Что, в свою очередь, предзнаменовало бессонную ночь для них обоих.  
— Я не понимаю, — опа, что-то новенькое. Обычно своими бедами Роджерс предпочитал не делиться. Что, учитывая специфику их работы, было одним из самых лучших его решений.  
— Зачем ты работал на них? — ан нет, кажется, их всё же настигло время споров. Брок молчит, надеется, что грёбанный кэп заткнётся, вспомнив, наконец, что Броку вообще-то никак нельзя волноваться. К сожалению, Роджерса молчание не останавливает.  
— Ты же отпустил нас с Нат тогда, — неужели милейшая шпионка проболталась?  
— Я не настолько идиот, — правильно расшифровал вопросительный взгляд.  
— Я согласен с их идеями, — ну, что же, раз отмалчиваться более не вариант, оставалась ложь. Ещё одна его сильная сторона.  
— Врёшь, — Роджерс смотрит прямо в глаза.  
— Был бы согласен, не стал бы саботировать операцию, — смотрит с насмешкой. Тупой альфа. Брок показательно тяжело вздыхает. Он не может допустить, чтобы кэп узнал правду. Ему и Пирса хватило.  
— И что же я саботировал? — и да, он тоже умеет насмешливо смотреть.  
— Ты мог убить техника в любой момент, — Роджерс пожимает плечами, а Брок обещает себе сделать так, чтобы блядская блондинка больше никогда не смогла открыть свой рот.  
— Всем нам свойственно ошибаться, — вместо проклятий, почти спокойно парировал он, пожимая плечами.  
— Это нельзя назвать ошибкой, — кэп не собирается ему верить.  
— Почему же? — Рамлоу уже даже готов на бессонную ночь.  
Однако Роджерс, кажется, посыл понял верно, и наконец-то заткнулся, укладываясь рядом.  
Под утро Брок проснулся уже привычно один. Иногда он задумывался о причинах столь раннего ухода, но не то, чтобы это было чем-то важным.  
После завтрака в комнату ворвался воодушевлённый Старк, размахивающий какой-то бумажкой. Как оказалось, подписанным разрешением на выход за пределы комнаты.  
— Твой врач подтвердил, что ты не можешь постоянно здесь находиться, — Старк победно ухмыльнулся. Так что ты выйдешь отсюда. Правда не надолго и под мою полную ответственность, — Старк махнул рукой.  
— Капитан-сосулька на задании, так что это наилучшее время для небольшой прогулки, — продолжил он.  
Брок был практически уверен, что помогая ему, Старк мстит, вообще-то ничуть не прощённому Роджерсу. Что, впрочем, Рамлоу более чем устраивало, так как Старк оказался вполне неплохой компанией.  
Вообще, Старк представлялся совершенно другим. Каким-то более зловредным, что ли. Всё-таки даром издания, обзывающее его торговцем смертью, не прошли. Только вот сам Старк представления не оправдывал совершенно. Конечно, он был всё таким же язвительным и гениальным, но не то, чтобы это сильно мешало.  
На самом же деле, за это время стало понятным одно — Тони Старк был отчаянно одиноким. Мстители действительно стали его семьёй, но не то, чтобы кто-то из них осознавал это. Почему-то все были уверены, что ему на всё наплевать.  
Как бы там ни было, даже если Старк решил ему помогать, это не означало, что он собирается его отпускать. И в его силах было отслеживать передвижения Брока.  
Так они начали выходить на улицу. Вместе, так как Старк вроде как за ним следил.  
— Ты ведь встрял в это дерьмо не по собственной воле, — они сидят в безлюдной части парка, в отдалении болтается охрана. Брок слабо представляет, чем та сможет помочь Железному человеку и предполагает, что это скорее для него.  
— Не понимаю о чём ты, — врать всё так же легко, только не особенно помогает.  
— Твоя семья, — Тони трясёт планшетом перед его лицом. На том загораются портреты с подписями.  
— Здесь написано, что все они мертвы. Но если копнуть поглубже, — Старк смахивает пару вкладок.  
— Кимберли Норман, — перед его лицом оказывается фотография маленькой девочки.  
— Именно так сейчас зовут дочь твоей сестры, не так ли? — Старк выглядит настороженным, однако улыбка его полна самодовольства. А Брок не знает, что ему делать. Он едва справляется с порывом наброситься на Старка и то лишь потому, что он безоружен.  
— Я не собираюсь что-либо сделать с этой информацией, — Старк пожимает плечами.  
— Просто необходимо было понять твой мотив, — внимательно наблюдает, не может предсказать реакцию.  
— Ты можешь удалить эти данные? — голос звучит хрипло.  
— Не буду, — Старк качает головой. В его глазах — сочувствие, но он не собирается рисковать.  
— Информация в большинстве своём с компьютера мистера Пирса. И мне теперь крайне интересно, кто ухитрился так зашифровать его данные, что разблокировать их смог только я. Там масса данных о шантаже, — Старк выглядит несчастным.  
— Пирс ставил выбор: либо семья, либо страна. Догадайся, что они выбирали. Это не является оправданием, не в глазах закона. Но ГИДРу начинаешь ненавидеть чуть больше. Столько людей.  
— Он не убивал сразу всех, — Брок криво ухмыляется. Он всё ещё помнит самую страшную свою ошибку.  
Сколько он себя помнит — был наёмником. Наёмной охраной, если точнее. Одним из лучших.  
Оказалось, лучшим быть опасно. Когда Пирс пришёл со своим предложением в первый раз, Рамлоу отмахнулся. Это было сумасшествием. Тем более понятным было, что он описываемой Пирсом участи не избежит. А это не было слишком весёлым. Полное отсутствие свободы. Зачем тогда нужна жизнь?  
Угрозу лишить его самого дорогого он воспринял всерьёз и сестру с дочерью прятал, как мог. Тогда он ещё не знал, что ГИДРа вездесуща. Понял лишь, наткнувшись на мёртвое тело Эмили.  
Младшая сестрёнка была для Брока единственным живым близким человеком. Такая же омега, она куда больше соответствовала статусу: красивая, хрупкая. Он всегда защищал её, не мог представить своей жизни без неё.  
И вот теперь, кажется, придётся. Самое страшное, одновременно и внушающее надежду: в здании не было Ким. Рождённая сестрой от разбившего ей сердце байкера, Ким всё равно стала желаемым ребёнком.  
И тогда Пирс пришёл во второй раз. Рассказал, что пока Брок работает на него, малышка будет в безопасности. И Брок не смог отказаться. Он ведь даже не знал где её искать. Не знал её новую фамилию. Даже не знал, жива ли она.  
А Старк, показавший ему эту фотографию. Брок обхватывает голову руками. Думать о девочке, проведшей столько лет в руках похитителей физически дурно. Но и просить Железного человека о помощи ничуть не умнее.  
Он может также использовать её.  
— Она сейчас в безопасности, — Старк уже не улыбается, кладя руку ему на плечо.  
— В приёмной семье. Я проверил, родители — обычные люди, — Брок чувствует комок, подкатившийся к горлу. Бесполезно уговаривать себя, что во всём виноват ребёнок, нет на этот раз, слёзы — его вина. Он всё ещё не верит, что Ким могла оказаться в приёмной семье, что ей сейчас пять лет и у неё есть родители.  
— Ты можешь её увидеть, — похоже, такта у Старка действительно было не на грамм.  
— Ей может это повредить, — он встаёт со скамейки, пытаясь выглядеть уверенным, но Старк ухитряется задать контрольный вопрос.  
— Но почему ты тогда так отчаянно саботировал Озарение? — слёзы сдерживать становится невозможным и он просто отворачивается. Отворачивается от них всех. От людей, которые заявляли, что будут защищать людей. Так почему же кто-то всегда оказывается лучше других?  
Он помнит свой единственный визит в рубку к техникам. Это было даже слишком рискованно, но ему необходимо было убедиться. Брок не может скачать данные, тогда его моментально засекут, так что приходится смотреть сразу внутри, надеясь, что разведка окажется точной.  
Он всё ещё помнит чувство, когда всё же находит в списках точку: Кимберли Рамлоу. На самом деле, таких имён в списке далеко не одно, но рисковать он не может.  
После этого остаётся лишь помешать запустить проект так, чтобы его не посчитали предателем. Ну, этого он добился. Его считают мёртвым, в этом Брок уверен точно.  
Он знает, что Пирс не доверял не кому и это воодушевляет. Это даёт девочке Ким шанс на спокойную жизнь, пусть даже и без него.  
***  
На следующий день Старк выглядит как обычно, и вновь тащит Брока на улицу. Они проходятся, больше не разговаривая, а затем возвращаются раньше.  
Так продолжается целую неделю. График прогулки постоянно смещается, но смысл этого Брок понимает лишь сталкиваясь по возвращении с разъярённым Роджерсом. Тогда как-то неожиданно возникает мысль, что Старк об их прогулках капитану не доказывал.  
Впрочем, Старку и достаётся первая часть ора, потом его буквально выталкивают за дверь и Брок остаётся наедине с ну очень злым капитаном.  
— Ты не должен был покидать эту комнату!  
— У меня есть предписание врача, — Брок пожимает плечами изо всех сил пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.  
— Мне нет н малейшей разницы. Это должно было быть согласовано со мной!  
— А я-то тут причём, — малыш сильно толкается и Брок прикладывает руку к животу, пытаясь успокоить. Судя по взгляду Стива, лучше бы он этого не делал.  
— Ты, — он буквально задыхается, от переполняющей ярости.  
— Тебя стоило посадить в клетку, так ведь вы поступали со своими пленниками?  
— ГИДРА пленных не берёт, слишком много мороки, — Брок пытается ухмыльнуться, одновременно отходя от надвигающееся на него Роджерса.  
— Да ладно? — в голосе кэпа звучит издёвка. А в комнате, будучи на пятом месяце особо не побегаешь, так что совсем скоро Брок оказывается вжатым в стенку, с нависающим над ним Роджерсом.  
— Должностная инструкция, — голос всё же немного дрожит на последнем слове. Роджерс сейчас слишком силён и он не желает сдерживать свою силу.  
— Ты мой, ясно тебе, — смена темы слишком внезапна. Так, что Брок даже не успевает отшатнуться, от склонившегося к своей метке альфы. Тот вновь сжимает кожу зубами, заставляя Брока чувствовать себя ещё более беспомощным.  
— Нравится тебе это или нет! — отрываясь от шеи, продолжает шипеть Роджерс.  
— Вы оба принадлежите мне, — неожиданно аккуратно придерживает живот, и ну кто бы мог подумать, малыш затихает. Предатель.  
— Я не принадлежу тебе, — произносит по слогам. Брок ненавидит своё нежелание говорить подобное. В ответ его лишь притискивают ближе и вылизывают метку, оставленную солдатом.  
— У тебя нет выбора, — в голосе внезапно слышится печаль, и Роджерс выходит, закрывая за собой дверь.  
А вот Брока накрывает позорной волной истерики. Кэп продолжает его пугать, и Рамлоу перестаёт справляться с этим. В голове остаётся лишь одна мысль: найти безопасное место. Башня перестаёт им казаться.  
Истерика неожиданно выпускает на волю талант к планированию. Ему всё ещё до дрожи страшно, но у него имеется готовый план, что позволяет ему не шарахаться от Роджерса, объявившегося под вечер.  
На следующий день к нему заглядывает донельзя виноватый Старк. Он втолковывает Броку, что Роджерс видите ли просто волновался. Включившийся инстинкт самосохранения заставляет его вдумчиво покивать, лишь затем оглушив Старка.  
Это удаётся неожиданно легко и Брок мысленно просит прощения. У него остаётся около минуты, до того как охрана сможет взломать заблокированную дверь, так что он предпочитает поторопиться.  
Костюм параноик Старк таскает всегда с собой и, даже несмотря на то, что живот туда откровенно не влезает, руки и ноги — вполне. Столь же простым, оказывается, разбомбить окно. Он ухает в пустоту, краем уха слыша отчаянное:  
— Не стрелять! — в исполнении Старка.  
Теперь ему стоит отлететь подальше и сбросить части костюма, так как Старк скорее всего отправится в погоню, а он, к сожалению, своей собственной бронёй управляет с куда большей сноровкой.  
В конце концов, он действительно избавляется от костюма и бежит, удаляясь от него как можно дальше. Только вот через какое-то время он уже не в состояние даже бежать, и приходится идти, изо всех сил удерживая равновесие.  
Он всё же добирается о ещё одной из своих заначек и завладевает деньгами. После этого он останавливается по объявлению у одной миленькой старушки, которая глядит на его живот с нескрываемой жалостью.  
А к вечеру всё становится совсем хреновым. Малыш толкается всё сильнее, после незапланированного кросса болят ноги и поясница. А ведь он всего лишь на пятом месяце. Брока оторопь берёт, когда он пытается представить себя на девятом.  
К тому же, начинает раскалываться голова и Брок без сил садится на постель, монотонно наглаживая живот.   
Больше никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я осознаю, что Стив здесь не слишком-то на себя похож. Постараюсь объяснить его поведение в следующей главе^_^


	7. Chapter 7

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — перед Стивом стоит очень злой Старк.  
— О, нет. Давай-ка для начала выясним, каким образом он сбежал, — Стив практически шипит.  
— Тоже твой был план? — злость захватывает его целиком. Доктор Эрскин предупреждал его об этом, все чувства увеличиваются в разы. Раньше он кое-как справлялся, но сейчас едва удерживает себя от придушивания Тони. Тот смотрит с опаской, но сдаваться явно не собирается.  
— Я не помогал ему сбежать! Хотя стоило бы. Знаешь, ты бы хоть раз попробовал взглянуть на себя со стороны!  
— А ты у нас внезапно заделался защитником ГИДРы? — Стив даже понимает, что поступает не правильно, но остановить себя не может. Ему не хотелось бы снова ругаться с Тони, но чувства слишком сильно вырываются наружу. Ему вновь вспоминается дружелюбное лицо Беннера, объясняющего ему принципы медитации. И он ведь даже держался. Ну, до появления в его жизни Баки.  
Баки, который вспомнил практически всё. Баки, который опасался касаться Стива, других людей. Который потребовал вновь заморозить себя, в конце-то концов. А потом в его жизни появился ещё один бывший солдат ГИДРы. Бывший, беременный солдат ГИДРы. Беременный от Барнса. Слишком много повторяющихся слов.  
Порой ему очень хотелось, чтобы Баки был, как прежде, рядом. Чтобы смог объяснить ему, что делать с реакцией на Рамлоу. Хотеть того представлялось изменой. Более того, он думал о мужчине и раньше, до того, как выяснилось, что тот предатель.  
Брок не походил на типичную омегу, да хотя бы по выбору места работы, но учитывая, что влюблялся Стив именно в подобных, смотрелось очень даже легко. Он даже пару раз почти наскрёб смелости пригласить того куда-нибудь, но так и не решился.  
А потом, в лифте, омега попытался его убить. Что же, Стив не обрадовался. К тому же от Рамлоу пахло Баки, что списалось тогда на несколько нервную обстановку.  
Затем он пытался забыть, но помогло не особо, до первого упоминания о нём от Баки.  
Брок Рамлоу, считавшийся погибшим, очевидно, был жив. И теперь Стиву предстояло его найти. Не слишком-то весёлое предприятие.  
Впрочем, он справился. Как и всегда. Рамлоу, лежавший напротив него на постели вызывал самые разнообразные чувства. Снотворное подействовало даже слишком хорошо, и Стив опасался за ребёнка.  
Однако Рамлоу оказался крепким. Пришёл в себя и тут же начал спорить. Чувствуя, как в груди разливается ставшее за последнее время почти привычным ледяное бешенство, Стив глубоко дышит, и всё-таки ухитряется сохранить спокойствие.  
Броку деваться не куда, но, как ни странно, Стива это ничуть не задевает. Наоборот, хочется запереть куда-нибудь подальше. Он оправдывает свои желания тем, что Рамлоу был тем, кто хотел лишить свободы всех остальным, но даже сейчас он не может обманывать себя.  
Врач сообщает, что с омегой всё на удивление в порядке.  
— Я вообще удивляюсь, почему он до сих пор жив! Эти таблетки, вы же знаете, что они делают с организмом, — док качает головой.  
— А ваш ещё и забеременеть умудрился, — в его словах восхищение, ещё бы, Рамлоу — ходячий медицинский феномен. И он не усовершенствован, что делает его ещё интереснее.  
Через некоторое время врач вновь приходит, н теперь он выглядит взволнованным:  
— Он не может справиться один! — заявляет прямо с порога, тряся своими распечатками.  
— Ребёнку требуется присутствие второго отца.  
— Это не возможно, — Стив изо всех сил старается скрыть эмоции.  
— Почему же, — доктор хитро улыбается:  
— Думаете, он первый, кто оказался в подобной ситуации? Никак нет. Тут решение проще простого, нужно, чтобы у омеги появилась новая опора, — Стив застывает. Он убеждает себя, что понял слова врача не правильно, но надежда развеивается в мгновение ока:  
— Вы должны поставить ему новую метку. К сожалению, вряд ли ему подойдёт кто-то другой, учитывая данные мистера Барнса. Врач на мгновение задумывается:  
— Впрочем, можно попробовать подыскать кого-нибудь другого. Вы же знаете — в нашем веке любую метку возможно свести, — доктор улыбается. Он горит энтузиазмом. Ещё бы, столь интересный случай.  
— Нет, не надо никого другого, я согласен, — на самом деле, он против, но представить, что собственность Баки (разумеется, Брок не должен был восприниматься именно так, но это было лучшим из возможных вариантов) отойдёт кому-то другому. К тому же, оставался ещё ребёнок.  
Он знал, что Баки не позволил бы причинить вред малышу, так что приходилось соглашаться. Главное — не придушить гадёныша в процессе.  
Рамлоу смотрит испуганно, особенно, когда понимает цель визита. Стиву внезапно вспоминается Баки, и крыша едет окончательно. Он лишь старается не причинить непоправимого вреда. И, да, приходится помнить о ребёнке.  
Это странно, видеть омегу с двумя метками, но, в любом случае, так он воспринимается правильно. Стив кладёт руку Броку на живот, не обращая внимания на сопротивление, малыш радостно пихается и Рамлоу не остаётся ничего, кроме как сдаться.  
Стив приходит к нему каждый вечер. Он видит, как омега засыпает под его рукой и это странным образом помогает обрести баланс. И возможно, всё бы закончилось более-менее нормально, но тут решил вмешаться Старк.  
Тони не понимает, почему Брок постоянно сидит взаперти. Кажется, он чего-то такое раскопал и теперь сочувствует омеге. Стиву абсолютно не хочется подпускать Тони к Броку, но Старк добивается своего.  
А после этого Рамлоу спрашивает его, как он мог позволить Баки вновь оказаться в криокамере. Стиву хочется убивать. Он пытается успокоиться, одновременно зачем-то объясняя своё согласие. Будто бы оправдывается.  
А ведь именно этим он и занимается. Он сам всё ещё не может представить, что смог отпустить Баки. Это слишком больно и время не собирается делать решение хоть сколько-то правильным.  
Так он накручивает себя на протяжении недели, пока, наконец, ему не требуется срочно убедиться, что с Броком и ребёнком всё в порядке. И он в ступоре, когда замечает пустую комнату.  
Он не знает что ему делать, чувствуя, как колет где-то в районе груди. И когда оказывается, что всё это было планом Старка, Стив готов его убить. Без шуток. Они всё же расходятся, но их отношения становятся ещё хуже. А после Стив видит Брока.  
Его накрывает каким-то первобытным инстинктом, всё в нём требует показать омеге, кому она принадлежит. Желание запереть Рамлоу в подвале пересиливает все прочие и Стив вновь срывается.  
Метка кровоточит под его зубами, но этого недостаточно, это заставляет вылизывать и метку, оставленную Баки. В этот момент Стив очень хорошо ощущает свою.  
***  
И теперь перед ним стоит Старк, обвиняя его в бегстве омеги.  
— Ты что, совсем не понимал, как на него действуешь? Да он же боялся тебя до ужаса. Представляешь, что может сделать беременный омега, ведомый чувством самосохранения? — Старк трёт виски, выглядя безумно усталым.  
— Ты выпустил его на улицу? — он даже не в силах сдержать рычание, так что испуганным кажется уже Тони.  
— Нет, конечно же, нет, — он махает руками, отшатываясь подальше.  
— Просто мы все видимо забыли о прошлом месте его работы. Я удивлён, что он не попытался сбежать раньше. Видимо, перегнул палку ты только сейчас.  
— Он не сможет находиться один долгое время, — Стив надеется, что понятно объясняет.  
— Его убьёт это, — это оказывается ужасающей перспективой.  
— Ребёнок слишком силён для него одного, — судя по лицу Тони, он всё прекрасно понял.  
— Мы найдём его! — Стив всё ещё не знает, почему для Тони это настолько важно, но его помощь обнадёживает.  
Однако им ничего не удаётся. Видимо Брок сейчас не надеется, что его посчитали мёртвым. Стив практически в отчаяние и тогда Старк предлагает:  
— Давайте разбудим Барнса, — он говорит спокойно, так что никто не осознаёт, что именно он сказал. Потом доходит.  
— Чем это поможет? — спрашивает Наташа.  
— Ну, он должен его чувствовать, не так ли? — Старк пожимает плечами. Его идея оказывается их последним шансом.  
Когда Баки оказывается в Нью-Йорке, что происходит ещё через день, у Стива трясутся руки. Он боится не успеть.  
Барнс чувствует только примерное направление, но им хватает и этого. Он не разговаривает со Стивом и тот задумывается, как много ему могли рассказать. Впрочем, остаётся надежда, что им просто не хватает времени. Маловероятно, конечно же.  
Баки всё ещё трудно справляться с изменившейся точкой опоры и иногда его начинает заносить. Они идут в гражданском и есть надежда, что на них так и не обратят внимание. К счастью, уже вечер, а Брока явно занесло в один из тех районов, которые по ночам пустеют.  
Баки неуверенно останавливается перед одним из маленьких домиков и тут же дверь распахивается и им навстречу выбегает маленькая старушка. Она кажется напуганной, но за руку Баки хватает крепко, таща того к дому. Барнс не сопротивляется. Стив с Тони следуют за ним.  
Брок лежит кровати. Одеяло сброшено, его трясёт. Обе руки прижаты к животу, но кажется, он всё же без сознания. Баки смотрит непонимающе на его живот, но озарение приходит достаточно быстро и он садится рядом, накрывая свой чужие ладони. Это помогает, но не сильно.  
Старушка тянет к выходу уже Тони и тот, неожиданность, покорно идёт следом. Стив хочет последовать его примеру, но не успевает, так как Баки впервые обращается напрямую к нему:  
— Иди сюда, сам не справлюсь, — голос хриплый, создаётся впечатление, что Барнс действительно занимается тяжёлой работой.  
Стиву же подходить страшно. С возвращением Баки пелена безумия немного спала, и он уже понял, что именно натворил. Но Барнсу стоило лишь кинуть недовольный взгляд, и Стив всё же приблизился, садясь с другой стороны.  
Его руки легли рядом, и он почувствовал охватывающий его страх. Хотелось залезть под кровать и свернуться в клубочек. Было действительно тяжело принять, что в этом виноват он сам. По виду Баки он догадывался, что тот сейчас чувствует то же самое, и от этого было плохо вдвойне.  
— Он был одним из тех, кто видел во мне человека, — Баки всё же начинает разговор.  
— Мне стыдно за то, каким именно образом у нас появился этот ребёнок, и я не понимаю, как ты мог допустить подобное, — его слова наполнены неверием.  
— Тебе стыдно? Я думал, — Стив прерывается, собираясь с мыслями:  
— Я думал, он виноват в том, что случилось, — он краснеет, но всё же смотрит другу в глаза, замечая разгорающийся в них ужас.  
— Да нет же, виноват я, — Баки тяжело вздыхает, а Стив чувствует, что мир вокруг него стремительно рушится.  
— Насилие было с моей стороны. Единственное оправдание — солдат никогда даже не слышал про течку не то, чтобы умел её игнорировать.  
Тело под их руками наконец-то расслабляется, Брока уже не трясёт, но в сознание он так и не приходит.  
Ещё через какое-то время в дверь тихо стучат, и появившийся на пороге Старк, прерывает разговор, заявляя, что за ними приехала машина. Он горячо благодарит старушку, отдавая ей деньги за аренду квартиры, кажется, года на два вперёд. Женщина смущается, но деньги берёт, предлагая им останавливаться у неё, когда они только этого захотят.  
Стив загружает Брока в машину и они направляются обратно в сторону башни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, в текст вернулся Баки;)


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Баки будят, он даже не сомневается — настал очередной пиздец.  
Когда ему объясняют ситуацию, он едва сдерживается. Роджерс — осёл.  
Впрочем, чего он ожидал, спокойненько отлежатся? Он изо всех сил надеется, что с Броком всё ещё всё нормально. Потому что если нет… Он трёт виски. Ну почему это происходит именно с ним? Стоит ему ненадолго отлучиться и вот уже Стив влез в очередное приключение.  
Видя перед собой Стива, Баки едва сдерживается, чтобы не дать тому по морде. Хватит уже, всё равно ведь не помогает.  
Когда они находят Брока и Баки чувствует исходящий от него страх, с которым он даже не может справиться в одиночку, он всё же спрашивает у Стива, когда тот ухитрился стать такой задницей. Пугать беременную омегу — слишком подло, и совершенно не похоже на Стива. На лице того — ужас, и это не последствие экстренной помощи. Баки ещё придётся с ним поговорить, но большой разговор может подождать до Башни.  
В машине всё ещё находится Старк, рядом с которым Баки ощущает их не очень-то в безопасности, но тот внезапно оказывается на стороне Брока, что делает его не таким опасным. Баки помнит практически всё, что с ним произошло, и большую часть из этого он ненавидит. Достаточно страшно осознавать, что хорошая его часть гораздо моложе Зимнего солдата, который всё ещё может вырваться при правильном использовании кодов.  
Впрочем, теперь Баки отвечает не только за Стива, к чему он привык, но ещё и за своего бывшего беременного и напуганного Стивом командира. И вот это уже проблема. Стив был альфой фактически для целой страны, что выматывало его даже слишком сильно, отдавая Баки право позаботиться о нём. Но Брок был омегой, более того — омегой, внутри которого был его, Баки, ребёнок. Это было сложно. Он смутно представляет, что ему делать с этим.  
Итак, в любом случае вывод был один — в криокамеру ему было категорически нельзя, что печалило.  
***  
После того как они возвращаются в башню, Стив буквально испаряется. Он уже делал так раньше, но только когда читал себя слишком виноватым, чтобы даже извиняться. Баки волнуется, но для начала стоит разобраться с Броком.  
Тот пришёл в себя пару минут назад и смотрит на Баки с некоторым потрясением.  
— Думал, тебя заморозили, — знакомый хрипловатый голос едва не заставляет улыбнуться, но Баки считает это излишним. Он подходит к мужчине поближе, присаживаясь на край кровати. Брока предсказуемо отшатывает. Чёрт, Баки готов Стива убить. Как можно было надавить настолько сильно? Баки помнит командира до всего этого и не может представить его таким.  
— Как видишь, уже разморозили, — он всё же улыбается, надеясь, что омега рядом с ним почувствует себя более в безопасности.  
— Я, — у него самого голос нежданно хрипит так, что приходится откашливаться:  
— Мне жаль, — он обводит расплывчатым движением фигуру Брока:  
— Я имею в виду, я не хотел принуждать тебя к сексу или ломать тебе жизнь после, — Баки не знает, что ещё добавить. Вроде как Брок работал на ГИДРу, а здесь он был хотя бы под защитой, но вряд ли сейчас его это сильно утешало, так?  
— Предпочитаю думать, что во всём виновато было здание, — ухмыляется знакомо криво и это вроде как даже успокаивает.  
— Здание? — солдат не помнил здание, только тёплое тело под собой. Человека, который принадлежал только ему.  
— Мы не смогли вовремя из-под него вырваться, — Брок пожимает плечами.  
— Я опять в башне, — он констатирует факт, выглядя при этом несчастным. Очень непривычно.  
— Да, ты практически умер, — Баки всё ещё в ужасе от этого.  
— Я не мог сюда вернуться.  
— Почему?  
— Рядом с ним было ещё хуже. Я не должен был поддаваться панике, и тогда возможно всё бы обошлось, но я поддался, и всё закончилось бы ещё быстрее.  
— Что с ребёнком? — он кладёт руку на пугающе неподвижный живот.  
— Всё в порядке, — Баки улыбается.  
— Уверен, он просто устал.  
— Возможно, столько пинаться, — Брок выдыхает и даже не пытается отодвинуться, когда рядом с его рукой ложится рука Баки.  
— Слишком много? — Баки обеспокоен, но, в конце концов, ему неизвестно как должен пинаться ребёнок суперсолдата.  
— Обычно нет, он тоже испугался. По крайней мере, я был уверен в этом. Ты здесь останешься? — Брок смотрит с надеждой, Стива он видеть не хочет слишком явно.  
Баки твёрдо кивает. Он собирается сделать так, чтобы и омега и их ребёнок были здоровыми.  
***  
Стив видимо твёрдо решает переквалифицироваться в призрака. Баки так и не видит его в башне, хотя проходит уже две недели. Новости о его работе тоже не самые утешительные, мудак Роджерс так и рвётся под пули.  
Баки уже вновь готов убить его самостоятельно.  
Брок за эту же неделю практически приходит в норму. Баки чувствует себя рядом с ним удивительно хорошо и спокойно и он видит, что это работает в обе стороны, но, как обычно чёртов кэп.  
— Что с ним? — Баки встревоженно спрашивает у помятой Наташи. Он вышел за чаем на кухню, а увидел там её с бутылкой водки.  
— Грёбанный идиот. Безответственный мудак! — она говорит по-русски, и он впервые рад, что знает этот язык.  
— Он подставился, — она продолжает, дирижируя в такт словам бутылкой:  
— В очередной раз. Господи, то, что от него осталось, — её передёргивает, а Барнс хватается за сердце. Кажется, сейчас он готов проверить, бывают ли у супер-солдатов инфаркты. Наташа переводит пустой взгляд на него и внезапно пугается:  
— Нет-нет, успокойся. Он жив! — бутылка всё же падает на пол и разбивается. Русская заливисто хохочет.  
— Просто все были уверены, что он умрёт, — она пожимает плечами, тяжело вставая. Кажется, эта бутылка была даже не первой. Наташа направляется к выходу, оставляя Баки наедине с разгорающейся злобой.  
Чёртов придурок перешёл все границы. Судя по реакции Нат, они действительно были уверены в его смерти. Это нужно прекращать. Он осознаёт, насколько сложным это станет из-за нынешней ситуации, но он не привык сдаваться.  
Баки предупреждает Брока, что он вернётся к вечеру. По накалённым нервом фальшью скатывается слишком покорное согласие. Это сложно объяснить, да и некогда сейчас Баки, но кроме безопасности он великолепно чувствует надвигающийся шторм. Брок почти оправился, но он всё ещё ведёт себя послушно и это предвещает опасность.  
Впрочем, Баки надеется, что сумеет разобраться с этим позже. Пока ему нужно вернуть хоть капельку мозгов в тупую блондинистую голову.  
Когда он входит в палату, Стив всё ещё лежит под кучей капельниц. Разрешение зайти он получил лично от Беннера, вместе с кучей инструкцией как себя вести.  
— О чём ты думал? — Баки спрашивает так мягко, как может на данный момент. Выходит не слишком хорошо.  
— Я, — Стив закашливается, не в силах нормально произносить слова. Впрочем, Баки и сам понимает о чём. Стив ухитрился в очередной раз довести свою собственную совесть. Его обычные поступки растравливал её, но он мог удержаться, но сейчас, Баки потёр переносицу, кажется, в следующий раз, кэпа им всё же добьют.  
Он надеется заручиться поддержкой Зимнего солдата, у которого опыта в подобном значительно больше, так же он почему-то предполагает, что и Брок не откажется помочь, но решиться он пока не может. Можно ли переносить что-то настолько личное на кого-либо ещё? Баки не знает, но между тем, надеется, что это поможет им сойтись чуть ближе. Он не уверен, что станет хорошим отцом, но он не сможет отпустить от себя ребёнка. Так же он сомневается, что сможет дать уйти Рамлоу. От обилия мыслей практически кружится голова.  
— Я заберу тебя отсюда, как только поправишься, — ему приходится выйти, так как кэпу всё ещё не разрешено волноваться, а Баки сейчас смутно напоминает оплот спокойствия.  
***  
Сколько себя помнит, Баки Барнс всегда разгребал за Стивом Роджерсом последствия. Однажды это стало смыслом его жизни и оставалось им вплоть до падения с поезда. Он даже в армию ушёл, надеясь, что Стив туда не попадёт. Что-то не срослось и в следующий раз они встретились, когда огромный Стив пришёл его спасать.   
И всё же Баки остался рядом. Остался тем, кто прикрывал кэпа на его откровенно самоубийственных миссиях. Это было легче, чем отправиться домой.  
Баки знает, что Стив винит себя за его падение с поезда. Чушь. Баки бы в любом случае не пережил эту войну. Он не знал, что именно с ним делали у Золы, но тело ощущалось чужеродно. Это пугало, но делиться наблюдениями он не спешил.  
Он знал, что сперва Зимнего солдата пришлось стабилизировать, потому как у Золы было что-то только отдалённо напоминающее сыворотку и для нормального функционирования организма оно не подходило.  
Так что сейчас он был жив, только благодаря тому, что когда-то упал. Не то чтобы он был рад этому, это лишь факт.  
Возвращаясь к Броку, Баки судорожно думает, что именно тому можно говорить. Кажется понятным, что в ГИДРу Рамлоу больше не вернётся, но всегда остаётся шанс на что-то невероятное. Было легче, когда люди предпочитали не врать ему. Барнс тяжело вздыхает, ему понятно, что он опять в полнейшем дерьме по милости Стива Роджерса. Это привычно, но не слишком-то приятно, к тому же, Стив настрадается по этому поводу за них обоих. Баки же пора действовать, ну или хотя бы составить какой-нибудь мало-мальский план.  
Звучит сложно, но успокаивающе привычно.


	9. Chapter 9

— Знаешь, чего я не понимаю? — Тони смотрел на Баки со всем недоверием, на которое был способен.  
— Ммм? — Баки не был за отрывание его от расписывания практически гениального плана.  
— Ты провёл практически семьдесят лет в руках людей, которые промывали тебе мозги, но ты всё ещё вынужден разбираться в этой ситуации?  
— Сомневаюсь, что они способны проделать нечто столь сложное самостоятельно, — Баки всё же оторвался от тетради с изображённым на ней капитаном:  
— На самом деле, я предложил бы тебе налаживать собственную жизнь, учитывая, что Пеппер всё же от тебя сбежала, — грубо, но гипотетически, Старк должен был заткнуться. Что же, можно было предположить, — мистер-я-доведу-вас-до-ручки, не мог бы купиться на столь дешёвый трюк.  
— Ну, если я скажу, что вмешательство в вашу личную жизнь стоит мне меньшего количества нервных клеток, ты поверишь? — Тони зачерпывает ещё ложку шоколадного мороженого и выглядит при этом настолько омегой, что Баки вынужден просто махнуть на него рукой.  
— Вполне, — Баки вновь возвращается к своей тетрадочке. Его план почти готов и, как бы он не ужасал, должен был сработать. Это воодушевляло. А вот чей-то слишком любопытный нос, поглядывающий в чужие записи (немного сюрреалистично, не так ли?), не слишком.  
— Могу подогнать верёвку, — Старк практически светится, так что Баки даже прикинул, что кто-то мог и заменить Пеппер, пока та решала, стоит ли её и дальше быть с психом-самоубийцей.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — на секунду Баки даже решает согласиться, но даже для него это как-то слишком.  
— Это действительно хорошая верёвка, — Старк намекающе шевелит бровями.  
— На собственном опыте проверял? — о, как же здорово, естественно Тони незамедлительно кивает, делая ситуацию ещё более смущающей,  
— Жаль, все усилия остались не оценёнными, — Старк загружает в себя ещё ложку, и Баки внезапно понимает, что всё это веселье, лишь ещё одна разновидность брони. Что же, кажется, это ещё одна проблема, которая собирается в ближайшее время быть решённой руками несчастного парня с альтер-эго. Ну, не то чтобы солдат мог сравниться с Халком, но всё же.  
— Ты мог бы просто поговорить с ней, — предлагает он осторожно, надеясь на чудо.  
— Не мог бы, — тон Старка меняется на сварливый, но кажется, ему просто надо кому-нибудь пожаловаться. Конечно странно, что этим кем-то оказывается Баки, но, в конце концов, он был образцовой мамочкой для своей прежней команды, так что Баки практически готов. Но он всё ещё надеется, что людей в нём привлекают не провалы в памяти. Чёрт, это было бы неловко, учитывая, что он практически избавился от этого.  
— Она не альфа, — ну, Баки в курсе.  
— Это проблема?  
— Не для меня, — Тони разводит руками, едва не оставляя остатки мороженого на своих брюках.  
— Она сказала, что будь она альфой, я бы слушался её, — голос Тони звенит от негодования:  
— Я ей не грёбанная зверюшка!  
— Ну, скорее всего, это было сказано уже после того, как ты довёл её, — Баки пожимает плечами, рука, сделанная для него Старком, всё ещё ощущается довольно непривычно.  
— Я имею в виду, вряд ли она действительно имела это в виду.  
— О, ты можешь не сомневаться, — Тони выглядел очень обиженным.  
— Именно так она бы и сделала. Разумеется, только ради моего блага, — он фыркает.  
— Это что-то в духе того, что делают любящие тебя люди. За что они потом, естественно извиняются, но совершенно точно не испытывают по этому поводу никакой вины. Я люблю её, но продолжаю заниматься всем этим, хотя знаю, что это делает её несчастной, она знает, что жизнь без этого станет для меня практически адом, но всё ещё надеется, что я откажусь от всего. И не сработают тут никакие компромиссы, — Баки думает о ситуации, которая медленно скапливает напряжение вокруг всех них. Фактически, сейчас проблемы имеют действительно все мстители, ну, хотя бы те, кому он официально представлен и Баки кажется, что эта ситуация идеальна, чтобы попытаться сделать из них мертвецов. Он не знает, почему столь мрачен в своих суждениях, но всё пора приводить в норму, так что он мысленно возвращается к своему плану, строя десятки побочных ответвлений.  
— Ты хотя бы можешь понять её, — Баки утешающе гладит его по плечу.  
— Но это не помогает. Только даёт представление, почему мы разошлись. Я боюсь, что если попытаюсь пересечься с ней ещё раз, мы разойдёмся окончательно, — чёрт, и всё же Баки кажется, готов вернуться к амплуа матери огромного семейства. Даже если не все его дети будут за. Он едва удерживает свою руку в миллиметрах на головой самого (это очевидно) беспокойного ребёнка, и нет, он не считает детишками Брока или Стива, к чёрту, это было бы слишком ужасно. Он просто за них отвечает. Тем более скоро у него появится действительно маленькое пополнение в семействе, так что, раз уж они вынуждены жить в башне все вместе (последствия ограничения передвижения временно нелегальных мстителей по городу, предположительно до первой ситуации, когда никто не сможет ничего сделать), он опять будет составлять большие стратегии. И хорошо было бы вывести Стива из его дурацкой депрессии, так как Бак не был самым лучшим стратегом в их команде. Возможно, ему стоит назначить Наташу старшенькой?  
— Ты всё ещё должен поговорить с ней. Не думаю, что её восхищает твоё в не зоны доступа.  
— Я не могу, — Тони кривится, заставляя Баки вспоминать тишину и спокойствие криокамеры, оставленной им в Ваканде. Возможно, ему стоило дать Тони ещё один шанс хоть чуточку перестать быть ребёнком. Впрочем, Баки не думает, что это исправимо. К тому же, в большинстве случаев, присмотр нивелирует последствия всевозможных катастроф ещё до их возникновения. Впрочем, у мстителей явный талант.  
— Тогда ты не влезешь в костюм и тебе придётся разоряться на куда большее количеств материала, — Баки выразительно смотрит на уже пустую банку от мороженого.  
— Не думаю, что это сильно отразится на бюджете, — Тони ухмыляется, высчитывая возможные траты.  
— Я знаю что должен и очень жалею, что вряд ли мне поможет верёвка.  
— Тебе обязательно продолжать говорить о ней? — не то, чтобы Барнса это действительно смущало.  
— Это даст мне кучу поводов для шуточек над мистером-супер-узкие-штанишки, — Тони мечтательно улыбнулся, заставляя Баки закатить глаза.  
— Ты не скажешь об этом не слова, — он предупредил лучшим голосом Зимнего солдата, на секунду представив реакцию Стива. Это и так обещало стать болезненным для них обоих, а вмешательство Старка обещало испортить всё окончательно.  
— Молчу-молчу, — тот поднял руки в мирном жесте:  
— Хотя и не вижу в этом никакого действительного смысла, — добавляет:  
— Ему не помешало бы не быть такой скотиной, — продолжает ещё тише, хмурясь.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что именно он сейчас испытывает, — Барнс очень не хотел получить совестливый труп.  
— Он мог хоть немного подумать, прежде чем делать. Он же гениальный тактик.  
— На поле боя. В отношениях, увы — не совсем.  
— Не думаю, что в них хорош хоть кто-то из нас, — Тони тяжело вздыхает, вспоминая умницу Пеппер, после ухода которой ему, кажется, требовалась новая персональная ассистентка. Он слишком привык быть гением, про нужды которого помнят все, кроме него.  
— Это точно, — Баки сжал в кулаке тетрадку.  
— Пока ты не поговоришь с ней, у вас ничего не изменится. Даже если в результате этого разговора вы решите расстаться, это даст повод для размышлений. В конце концов, может быть, ты уяснишь для себя что-то новое, в результате чего она вернётся, — это один из тех советов, которые он так привык давать себе за долгие годы их жизни вдвоём, когда Стив очередной раз взбрыкивал, выискивая в действиях друга малейшие признаки слишком-сильной-для-мы-же-альфы-и-только-друзья-заботы. Чаще всего Стива удавалось одурачить, но в данной ситуации хитрой должна была быть Пеппер, которой видимо действительно не доставало решительности, чтобы удерживать подобного омегу. Может быть, расставание всё сделает их обоих счастливее?  
В любом случае, в этой ситуации Баки сделал всё что мог, последним штрихом, впихивая в руки Старка мобильник, с уже набранным номером ГД.  
***  
Верёвка, купленная Баки, отправляется в шкаф. За время, которое Стив провёл в больнице, а Беннер отказался отпускать его куда бы то ни было в ближайшую неделю, туда вообще перекочевало множество вещей.  
Брок же то ли действительно не видел, то ли старательно притворялся слепым и вообще всё больше и больше пугал Баки. Казалось бы, воздействие Стива прекратилось достаточно давно, чтобы Брок избавился от его влияния, но он всё ещё опускал глаза и слушал команды Баки, что совершенно точно не могло считаться привычным.  
— Вы в порядке? — сначала Баки испугался, что всё дело в ребёнке, но Брок лишь покачал головой, и вряд ли он бы стал рисковать комфортом или здоровьем своего ребёнка, так что дело, по всей видимости состояло не в этом.  
— Что происходит? — в конце-концов он срывается и произносит этот вопрос довольно жёстко, в результате чего Брок отшатывается, прикрывая ладонью живот. Омега боится его и Баки от этого физически плохо.  
— Не беспокойся, — говорит куда мягче, накрывая ладонь Брока своей:  
— Я не позволю причинить вам какой-либо вред, — Брок всё ещё не смотрит в глаза, так что Баки подхватывает его под подбородок, поднимая голову, перехватывая взгляд. В принципе, он представляет, что примерно творится в голове у Рамлоу, хотя может конечно и ошибаться. Он собирается включить того в заключительный этап своего плана, когда Стив успеет успокоиться. Ему страшно за них обоих, но он привязан к ним возможно более всех на планете.  
Баки никогда не представлял, что в его жизни мог бы появиться кто-то кроме Стива. И теперь ему не хочется ничего менять. Он хотел ребёнка, может быть даже нескольких и он хотел рядом с собой свою омегу, как бы это не звучало. Это ощущалось как любовь, так же сильно как-то, что было между ними со Стивом, и Баки не думал, что сможет их просто отпустить.  
Так что им стоило налаживать отношения. И если ради этого придётся заставить Стива немного помучиться…  
Тому полезно.  
***  
Даже понимая, что в ближайшее время встреча со Стивом ему не грозит, Брок не мог заставить себя вновь поверить, что находится в безопасности. Доверять кому-то всегда было роскошью, к тому же он знал, что рано или поздно Стив вернётся.  
Глупо бы было этого не предполагать, учитывая, что грёбанные альфы, оставившие метки на его шее были кем-то вроде соулмейтов. Его действительно пугало находиться где-то между ними. Если они надавят вдвоём, его черепушка окончательно треснет, и кто тогда будет смотреть за ребёнком?  
Брок всю жизнь был твёрдо уверен, что все инстинкты, связанные с его возможной родительской ролью, никогда не очнутся. Что же, он оказался не прав. Ребёнок внутри него занимал все мысли, заставляя заботиться о благополучии. Рядом с альфами оно казалось куда более вероятным, но в тоже время, Стив пугал его до чёртиков.  
Инстинкты вообще были ненадёжной штукой, а разум, на который Брок всё ещё опирался хотя бы иногда, твердил ему, что бежать стоит очень быстро. Но, как оказалось, побег уж точно откладывался, хотя бы до рождения ребёнка, учитывая маленькую проблемку с запретными отлучениями. Ребёнку нужны были все родители, пусть даже каким-то тупым, ментальным способом их и оказалось трое. Брок верил, что сможет ещё исправить данное недоразумение.  
Утешало, что вряд ли он будет походить на Стива по внешности. В любом случае, всё это было решаемо, кроме конечно самой проблемы возвращения парня домой. Брок явно чувствовал себя слишком старым для всего этого дерьма. Даже несмотря на все восторженные уверения врача, что вынашивание столь особенного плода предаёт его организму крепости. Порой Брок серьёзно сомневался в адекватности собственного доктора.  
Он не мог объяснить Барнсу в чём дело, так как слишком боялся довести того до появления Зимнего солдата. Внезапно главным в его жизни стал ребёнок и Брок собирался сделать всё, чтобы его сохранить. Даже если это и означало слушаться всех идиотских приказов.  
Рамлоу вообще слабо представлял, что может не нравиться грёбанному придурку. Казалось адекватным ходить на цыпочках вокруг того, кто видимо может сорваться.  
Тем более в последнее время тот активизировался. И это напрягало ещё больше. Все эти попытки поговорить.  
Хотя Брок и вынужден был признаться, что вероятная смерть Роджерса напугала его так же сильно, как и видимо Барнса, который стал заполнять их шкаф различной хернёй. Брок скрепя сердце, даже был готов дать испробовать всё это на себе, так как предположительная смерть придурка-лезущего-под-пули напрягла его куда сильнее, чем он мог себе вообразить, но он уж точно сбирался проконсультироваться с врачом, заранее представляя в какой экстаз того повергнет подобный разговор. Вообще, когда строгий с виду дядечка оказался неисправимым энтузиастом, Брок мечтал избавиться хотя бы от него, но, кажется, выбора всё так же не оставалось.


	10. Chapter 10

Домой Стиву, мягко говоря, не хотелось. На самом деле, в его сокровенных желаниях скорее фигурировал самолёт, падающий в бездну, но это бы окончательно расстроило Баки, так что приходилось изображать перед врачами очень вежливого пациента и подписывать карточки, открытки, фотографии…  
В общем, возвращение в башню Старка всё приближалось, а вариантов оставалось всё меньше.  
Дверь палаты автоматически отъехала, заставив Стива дёрнуться. Всё же к мирным современным технологиям он привыкал с куда большим трудом, чем к военным. На пороге оказался Баки, который вновь пытался смотреть куда угодно, только не на него. Это слегка угнетало, но казалось меньшим злом по сравнению с тем, что Барнс мог бы не приходить совсем.  
— Тебя завтра уже выпишут, — натянутые интонации также убивают достаточно сильно.  
— Врач восхищался твоей терпеливостью, — Баки впервые улыбается:  
— Знаешь, они привыкли, что ты ухитряешься сбегать на второй-третий день.  
— В этот раз всё немного по-другому, — Стив пожимает плечами. Он с содроганием вспоминает заплаканную Наташу, хмурого Старка и остальных. Он так сильно виноват перед всеми ними. Его работа в последнее время действительно начала напоминать попытки самоубиться, но признаться в этом хотя бы себе он смог только сейчас, уже после того, как он подвёл их всех.  
— Понимаю, — тут уже хмурится Баки и Стив только сейчас понимает, как это должно было прозвучать для него. Нет, он действительно не хотел возвращаться, но он не желал, чтобы так думал Барнс.  
— Я не имел в виду, — договорить он не успевает, перебитый, закатывающим глаза Баки:  
— О, поверь мне, я понимаю, — он интонацией выделяет слово я, от чего внезапно становится ещё гаже.  
— Хочешь, приведу тебе сотню примеров подобного твоего поведения?! — Баки наконец-то срывается, он в ярости и практически кричит.  
— Я помню, — Стив съёживается, пытаясь показаться незаметным в его кровати, как собственно и всегда, когда Баки начинал орать. Правда, раньше Стив был намного меньше, а Баки всё равно его замечал.  
— Я волновался за тебя, эгоистичный кретин! — это тот единственный случай, когда Стив не пытается его поправить.  
— Ты лезешь грудью на амбразуру, потому что для тебя это единственный выход из ситуации! Ты совершенно не думаешь о людях, которые нуждаются в тебе, которым ты дорог! Наделал дел и в кусты, так?! Я понимаю тебе похер на меня! Но ты мог бы подумать хотя бы о своей команде! Они-то чем заслужили лидера-долбоеба? Они верят в тебя! Ты даже не задумался о ребёнке! И не смей мне говорить, что не имеешь к нему отношения, твоя метка на шее Брока делает тебя членом семьи, как бы тебе не хотелось обратного! — сейчас Стив просто радуется отдельной палате.  
— Я не, я очень плохой член для этой семьи, — его руки сжимаются в кулаки, в конце концов, он уверен в этом.  
— Будешь плохим, если даже не попытаешься всё исправить, — Баки смотрит прямо и до Стива наконец доходит.  
— Ты предлагаешь? — он закрывает лицо ладонями. Они делали это раньше. Прежде всего, ради самого Стива, не умеющего отпускать вину другим способом. Но это всегда было для них. А сейчас…  
— Именно, — Баки тяжело опускается на кровать рядом с ним. С командой будешь объясняться сам, и мне наплевать каким способом, но ты нужен своей семье, — Баки слабо улыбается:  
— Если ты всё же считаешь нас семьёй. Он просто уйдёт, а я не смогу остановить. Я никогда не думал, что у меня будут дети, прежде всего потому, что я всегда любил тебя. Я и сейчас люблю, но Рамлоу, — Баки мучительно пытался подобрать слова, которые смогли бы описать его отошения к бывшему куратору.  
— Он омега, — Стив пожимает плечами. Он вкладывает в это слово намного больше прямого смысла, и Баки обязан понять.  
— Чертовски странный омега, — Баки выглядит смущённым, от чего смотрится до жути непривычным и практически на столько же милым.  
— Это точно, — Стив ухмыляется, припоминая свою первую встречу с командиром УДАРа. Тогда тот меньше всего походил на того, с кем Стиву бы захотелось связать свою жизнь. Впрочем, не сказать, чтобы сейчас он доверял ему сильнее. Нет, его хотелось защищать и засыпать с ним рядом, но только если в комплекте шёл Барнс. А вот от понимания, насколько он виноват перед по сути, намного более слабым (в чьих-то мечтах) омегой, ему становилось дурно.  
Брок не делал ничего из того, в чём Стив его подозревал, и от этого всё становилось только хуже. Стив привык быть защитой для слабых, и что-то внутри его ломалось с громким хрустом.  
Так возможно ли было, что предложенное Баки сработает так же хорошо, как работало и всегда. Баки любил Стива абсолютно точно. Стив любил Баки порой даже слишком сильно, что не всегда приводило к хорошим последствиям, и он хотел бы, чтобы всё стало как прежде, но это более не казалось возможным.  
Что же, возможно ему стоило довольствоваться тем, что есть? Он чувствовал себя отчаявшимся, но не готов был отпускать от себя единственного по-настоящего близкого себе человека. Когда он писал Тони письмо, он не врал. Мстители были семьёй скорее для Тони, но Стив не чувствовал себя от этого менее виноватым. Просто, ради них он не смог бы удержаться на плаву.  
— Я не настаиваю, если ты считаешь, что это плохая идея, — из Баки как будто бы разом вынули внутренний стержень. Всё-то, что заставляло его быть таким уверенным.  
— Это хорошая идея, — Стив всё ещё не уверен в этом, но он сомневается каждый раз. Впрочем, это впервые, когда его спрашивают, а не ставят перед фактом. И не сказать, что от этого намного легче. На самом деле, ответственность на себя всегда брал Баки, но видимо сейчас для него одного её стало слишком много. Да и распоряжается он теперь не только Стивом. Так, что тому стоит вынуть голову из песка хотя бы раз.  
— Я просто не представляю, как ты будешь объяснять всё это Рамлоу, — а вот это то, что его действительно сейчас волнует.  
— Я не знаю, — Баки всё ещё выглядит смертельно усталым. И Стив в который раз напоминает себе, что тот и должен так выглядеть. Чёрт, его семьдесят лет использовали как наёмного убийцу с отсутствующим мнением, может хватит надеяться, что раз Баки вернулся, то всё сразу станет прекрасным.  
— Мне кажется, он должен согласится, — Стив выдавливает из себя ухмылку. Он изрядно напугал Рамлоу, так что действительно, почему бы тому не отомстить? Это кажется даже логичным сейчас, после того как он об этом подумал.  
— Сначала я должен был убедиться, что ты согласен, — Баки смотрит твёрдо, но у Стива всё же вырывается:  
— Ты раньше не спрашивал, — он старается убрать из голоса неуверенность.  
— Раньше это было только между нами, — на этом моменте в палату входит обеспокоенная медсестра, заявившая, что мистеру Роджерсу нельзя волноваться. Девочка настолько явно опасается Баки, что Стив едва сдерживает смех. Тот вызван скорее окончательно расшатанными нервами, так что Барнс всё же поднимается и выходит.  
Стив мог бы сказать, что ему страшно, но на самом деле в душе неожиданно поселяется лёгкость. Баки опять предлагал лучший выход из ужасной ситуации. Выход, который поможет Стиву собраться. Кто бы знал, насколько Стив любил этого человека.  
***

Разговор с Стивом привычно расставляет всё по своим местам. Возможно, Баки действительно слишком привык нём заботится, но это не является для него чем-то плохим.  
Конечно же, ему сложнее сейчас, когда под его опеку добавился Рамлоу, малыш и плюсом, кажется, Тони Старк, но это отвлекает его от собственных проблем, и это действительно здорово. У него попросту нет времени, чтобы задумываться о ГИДРе, вот прямо не минутки свободной. И сейчас он с тяжёлым сердцем идёт к Броку, чтоб попытаться уговорить того на крайние методы приведения их всех в порядок.  
Он даже стучит, прежде чем войти, но всё же не дожидается ответа. Брок сидит на кровати, задумчиво перебирая новое содержимое шкафа. Он переводит взгляд на Баки и тот готов поклясться, что скулы омеги на несколько тонов темнее обычного. Это кажется странным, учитывая далеко не невинный юмор последнего.  
— Ты нашёл, — Баки не спрашивает, всего лишь констатирует очевидное. Ему нужно понять, что у того на уме.  
— Ага, — Брок смотрит с не слишком-то понятной эмоцией. Но он всё же не выдерживает, спрашивая:  
— Это для меня? — Баки буквально застывает. Он совершенно не предусмотрел подобный вариант. Он в очередной раз напугал омегу, по собственной глупости.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы Роджерс умирал, — в голосе Рамлоу чувствуется дрожь, Баки уверен, что Брок тоже не хочет подобного исхода, но его явно не прельщает идея оказаться перед Стивом беззащитным. Барнс отмирает и всё-таки отвечает:  
— Не для тебя, — он чувствует, что Брок ждёт пояснений, да и кто бы их не ждал, но теперь страшно становится Баки. Не то, чтобы он боялся, что их секрет когда-либо всплывёт, но это определённо стало бы неприятным сюрпризом.  
— Не для тебя, — он повторяется, всё ещё собираясь с духом:  
— Для Стива, — он закрывает глаза. Раз уж начал, должен объяснить всё до конца:  
— Он угробится, продолжая обвинять себя во всём случившемся. Это поможет ему расслабиться, — не слишком подходящее слово, но всё красноречие куда-то уплывает. Баки осознаёт, что он рискует сейчас, прежде всего безопасностью Стива, и он не может быть точно уверенным в результате.  
— И он больше не будет пытаться убить себя? — Брок выглядит сейчас куда спокойнее, хотя парадоксально кажется ещё более потерянным.  
— Да, — для убедительности Баки даже кивает. Ему всё ещё не по себе, но он уже выложил свои карты.  
— Мне стоит куда-нибудь уйти? — в голосе Брока сплошная осторожность, н Баки чувствует странную горечь.  
— Нет, — теперь Баки уже мотает головой.  
— На самом деле, это всё ещё и для тебя, — теперь чувствует себя смущённым уже Баки.  
— Я имею, в виду, он напугал тебя.  
— Я не смогу, — Брок мотает головой.  
— Тебя никто не заставляет, — Баки мягко кладёт руку ему на плечо.  
— Нужно просто, чтобы ты был рядом. Всё остальное, по желанию, — странно, но раньше Брок никогда не казался ему хрупким.  
Рамлоу нерешительно кивает, Барнс не знает, что творится в его голове. Ему остаётся лишь надеется, что план сработает.  
***  
Когда Брок понимает, что ухитрился покраснеть, хочется кого-то убить. Он не в первый раз видит подобные игрушки, но он всегда был тем, кто их использует. Никак не наоборот.  
Следующие слова Баки буквально ошеломляют. Кажется, тот собирается доверить Броку самое ценное (о, Брок прекрасно знает, что люди говорят об этих двоих). Рамлоу не уверен, что сможет приблизиться к Роджерсу с подобными намереньями, но если уж сможет. В животе ворочается клубочек предвкушения. Он не хочет, чтобы чёртов Роджерс сдох, но вот насладиться своей властью над ним. Звучит искушающее. Брок ухмыляется.  
С каждым днём он привязывается к своему ребёнку всё сильнее и всё больше осознаёт, что на настоящий момент самым безопасным местом для него является эта грёбанная башня. Старк работает над безопасностью не покладая рук и Брок практически уверен, что она выстоит против чего угодно.  
Как бы там ни было, здесь его никто не ищет. Значит, разумным бы было остаться. Баки ему действительно нравится, нравился даже пока был Зимним солдатом. Брок не знает с чем это связано, но это не столь важно.  
К Роджерсу же его чувства самые противоречивые. С одной стороны, у него самый прекрасный зад из всех которые Брок когда-либо видел (даже круче чем у Барнса, да). С другой стороны, Роджерс — явный психопат, из-за которого они с ребёнком чуть не погибли.  
Брок готов поверить, что этого больше не повторится, но пока он не может видеть Стива без содрогания. Так что возможно, план Баки действительно сработает. Как бы там ни было, Брок ведь действительно ничего не теряет, а приобретёт, возможно, хорошие воспоминания о шикарнейшей заднице.  
Что же, он готов был рискнуть.


	11. Chapter 11

Окей, он был абсолютно точно уверен, что справится. В конце концов, именно это он всегда и делал — справлялся. Баки закрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться. Ему всё ещё сложно было представить их втроём в одной постели, ещё и в несколько непривычной раскладке. Всё это вызывало нервный смех.  
В конце концов, ему нужно было убедить в безопасности их обоих, пусть и с разных сторон. Трудно, но не невыполнимо.  
Отогнав от себя тревожные мысли, Баки решительно выгнал Брока из спальни, ему нужно было кое-что подготовить.  
***  
— Просто слушай меня, — Брок смотрел на него с некоторым сомнением и Баки перестал пытаться объяснить ему всё подробно.  
— Следуй плану, и не перегни палку, — Баки улыбнулся, пытаясь показать — смотри, как всё просто, хотя сам не чувствовал ничего подобного.  
— Ты не сможешь действительно навредить ему, — продолжил терпеливо.  
— Он куда сильнее тебя или даже меня, к тому же, болевой порог значительно выше, — это было одним из тех фактов, которые Баки всегда воспринимал двояко: с одной стороны, вроде как Стив не мучился так сильно, но с другой — инстинкт его самосохранения атрофировался окончательно.  
Брок задумчиво кивает, пытаясь выглядеть уверенным, но получается это у него даже хуже Баки. Стив сейчас практически закончил травмирующее общение с обиженной на него командой, и вскоре он всё же окажется здесь. Баки знает, что делать, но на него давит присутствие Брока. Его чувства готовы взбеситься, оба воспринимаются как очень ценная, любимая собственность и отдавать их друг другу откровенно не хочется.  
Баки не думал, что это станет проблемой, но сейчас малодушно размышляет, что вышло бы куда лучше, если бы Стивом он занялся самостоятельно, а тот бы в свою очередь крайне искренне извинился бы перед Броком. Баки практически не сомневается, тот поверит. Поверит, но никогда не станет их, даже вряд ли станет его.  
Баки вообще сомневается, что когда-нибудь сможет воспринимать кого-либо из них спокойно.  
***  
Стив сидел за столом в окружении других мстителей и отчаянно хотел сбежать. Ему никто ничего не говорил, но укоризненные взгляды были не слишком хорошим улучшателем настроения. Он произнёс прочувственную речь, и ко всему прочему ему стало ещё и стыдно.  
Он понимал, что его простили, в конце концов, каждый из них уже срывался совершая действия, малосовместимые с жизнью. Однако он не чувствовал практически ничего из того, о чём говорил. Он понимал, почему должен чувствовать себя виноватым, но не мог почувствовать свою вину.  
И это оказалось самым страшным. Тем, в чём столь долго он не мог признаться даже самому себе. Тем, о чём он не сказал даже Баки.  
У него остались лишь его мысли, чувства же были словно всё ещё скованы льдом. На самом деле, его и раньше посещала мысль, что разморозили его не до конца, а может быть и вовсе не размораживали, и он до сих пор был замурован в том злосчастном самолёте.  
Стив морщится, потирая виски. Он понимает, что должен рассказать всё Баки перед тем как окажется с ними наедине, но у него не хватает сил. Ему страшно, и возможно это всё, что ему осталось.  
Он знает, какие из его поступков можно было бы назвать омерзительными и практически не сомневается, но это ему подсказывает лишь мозг, не затрагивая мозг. Ещё недавно он был уверен, что эта лишь небольшая эмоциональная холодность, направленная на людей из нового века. И с возвращением Баки ему даже удалось убедить себя, что чувства вернулись, омывая его душу живительным потоком.  
А потом тот вернулся в криокамеру, и Стив остался наедине с принадлежащим другу беременным омегой. Как оказалось, это не означало абсолютно ничего.  
Он лишь надеялся, что у Баки всё выйдет и на этот раз, что он сможет восстановить хрупкое равновесие. Стив уверен, что выдержит всё, что угодно. Он итак порядком задолжал.  
На самом деле, вначале это кажется действительно хорошей идеей, но страх всё больше занимал его мысли. Он боялся, что Баки, узнав о том, что его эмоциональный диапазон снизился до уровня ледышки (вот Тони бы посмеялся), не захочет оставаться рядом с ним.  
Наташа смотрела на него с откровенным беспокойством, и Стив в очередной раз почувствовал себя ужасным. Эти ребята должны были стать для него семьёй за это время. Он уверен, что должен бы был привязаться к ним.  
В этот момент в комнату заваливается Брок. Судя по взглядам остальных мстителей (кроме, естественно, Тони Старка) в их обществе он бывал редко. Брок не поднимает на него глаза, садясь как можно дальше, он поддерживает разговор ни о чём с Клинтом, который смотрит на него с явным интересом.  
Им нельзя сейчас надолго отлучаться из Башни, и Стив не знает, как долго это будет продолжаться и когда Бартон сможет вернуться к своему бесконечному ремонту. Это должно было быть грустным.  
Стив тяжело выдыхает, надеясь, что вскоре их посиделки, устроенные в честь его выписки из больницы всё же закончатся. Он подозревал, что вызваны они скорее скукой попавших в плен башни мстителей. Кажется, недавно Пеппер говорила, что дела об их оправдании идёт полным ходом. Стив опасается, что их помощь может понадобиться раньше, но выбор у них в любом случае отсутствует.  
Когда они всё же расходятся по делам, Стив остаётся наедине с Броком. (Ради этого ему приходится отклонить несколько настойчивых приглашений. Друзья выглядят настороженно, но он лишь улыбается, давая себе честное слово поговорить с ними позже).  
— Мы должны идти? — звучит как вопрос. Практически сразу у Брока пиликает телефон и он, прочитав сообщение, кивает.  
По телу Стива разливается волной страх, перемешанный с надеждой. Он хочет, чтобы ситуация наконец-то улучшилась и он действительно верит Баки.  
Они заходят в комнату, и навстречу им из кресла поднимается Баки. В его руках бокал вина. Как н странно, он протягивает бокал Броку, заставляя того вздрогнуть и наконец-то поднять на Стива глаза.  
Это становится неожиданностью, но страха в них нет совершенно. Лишь какая-то обречённая уверенность. Видимо этот момент был оговорён заранее, так как Рамлоу не раздумывает.  
— Пей, — произносит практически грубо, поднося бокал ко рту Стива. Тот чувствует рефлекторное желание отшатнуться. Он понимает, что, скорее всего в вине что-то есть, но он также знает, что Баки не стал бы причинять ему реальный вред. Но Брок ведь не Баки, верно?  
Мозг утверждает, что это полнейшим безумием, но Стив всё же опустошает бокал, так и не прикоснувшись к нему руками. В глазах Баки читается одобрение, и уже одно это заставляет его чувствовать себя куда лучше, по сравнению с его жизнью в этом новом времени. И он, кажется, всё же понимает. На этот раз дело не в том, верит ли он Баки. На этот раз он должен поверить Броку.  
Стив даже думает, что вино стало обычной проверкой и думает так всё то время, пока его целуют родные губы, но потом сознание расплывается и он погружается в блаженную пустоту.  
Стив привык просыпаться от собственного крика, звучащего в ушах. Он не издаёт ни звука в реальности, тело помнит опасность, исходящую от громких звуков, но это становится довольно малым утешением.  
На этот же раз всё по-другому. Он просыпается, не имея возможности пошевелиться, без малейшего понятия, где именно он находится. Но Стиву неожиданно спокойно. Пусть даже в первую секунду он не может вспомнить, как он здесь оказался.  
Он открывает глаза, видя Баки:  
— Ты всегда можешь остановить всё, — как и всегда в таких моментах, Барнс выглядит крайне серьёзно, и ведь Стиву так и не удалось донести, что он не хочет иметь такой возможности, так что он лишь кивает, настороженно оглядывая комнату. Видимо, его привязали к кровати, так что обзор оказался совершенно жалким. Он чувствовал обнимающие руки и ноги верёвки. Подвигав руками, убедился, что инвентарь был подобран надёжно. Голова также оказалась закреплена, что давало ему смотреть лишь в потолок, ну или на Баки, который склоняется над ним.  
— Повтори своё слово, — Баки никогда не закрывает ему рот. Может, конечно, приказать заткнуться, но не лишает его права голоса физически.  
— Бруклин, — это всё ещё кажется подходящим. В конце концов, он уж точно не скажет его случайно.  
— Верно, — Баки чуть улыбается, гладя его по голове:  
— Тем не менее, на этот раз ты виноват не передо мной, — Баки вновь становится серьёзным.  
— Я буду рядом, — тихо обещает он, отходя.  
Стив остаётся на месте, и теперь ему остаётся лишь потолок.  
— Ты начнёшь всё лишь сам, — в хриплом голосе ни тени сомнения.  
— Я не понимаю, — признание слетает с языка неожиданно легко.  
— Попросишь меня начать, — теперь в голосе слышится откровенная насмешка. Это не привычно. Обычно Баки сам решает. Но ведь это не Баки, снова проносится настойчивая мысль.  
Появляется навязчивое желание сбежать. Стив пытается вспомнить, почему всё это вообще ему понадобилось, возвращаясь в тот момент, когда они нашли Брока в той комнате. Действует на диво отрезвляюще.  
— Я прошу вас начать, — он всё ещё не знает, что именно должен сделать, но обращение кажется правильным. Брок тихо смеётся.  
— А ты забавный, — тон — мягкий, рука, оттягивающая волосы — не слишком.  
— Хороший, светлый, спасающий заблудшие души! — на последнем слове голос Брока практически срывается, Стив знает, какой вопрос так и не прозвучал. Рамлоу не из тех, кто будет спрашивать: за что?  
Осознание того, что именно Стив натворил, заставило лёд в его груди хрустнуть ещё в первый раз. Теперь же трещина расширяется, заставляя его нервничать всё больше. Сожаление вновь накатывает волной, но на этот раз больно почти физически.  
— Ты скажешь мне, чего ты заслуживаешь, — он говорит практически спокойно, собравшись. Осознание приходит внезапно, заставляя задыхаться. Звучит практически нереально. Он не представляет, что мог бы ответить, запястья и лодыжки уже чувствуются куда острее из-за верёвок, что так же подчёркивает его положение.  
Он виноват, и он должен искупить свою вину. Хоть как-то заслужить доверие. Сейчас он понимает самоустранение Баки. Ещё одно испытание. Только вот он всё ещё не знает, что могло бы стать ответом.  
— Я думаю, — он звучит совершенно неуверенно:  
— Порка? — то что, должно звучать как утверждение, имеет в конце слишком явный знак вопроса. Видимо, годится и так.  
— Здесь? — тёплая рука, проводит по бедру, продвинувшись на ягодицу.  
— Или здесь? — а в следующий раз Рамлоу касается его члена.  
Подобного не делал даже Баки и Стив не может сдержать всхлипа. Всё слишком сильно. Он не знает, что ему делать. Ответ очевиден, по крайней мере, он уверен в этом, но решиться на подобное слишком сложно.  
— Второй вариант, — выдавливает хрипло, чувствуя, как щёки заливает румянцем.  
— Постарайся сказать понятнее и добавь вежливости, — а вот Брок кажется полностью спокойным.  
— Пожалуйста, выпорите мой член, — от смущения практически тошнит.  
— То есть мне не трогать тебя сзади? — в словах насмешка, ни капли жалости.  
Стив путается. Ему кажется, что он никогда не решит эту задачу. Тем не менее, он предпринимает новую попытку:  
— Пожалуйста, выпорите мой член и попу, — эта беспомощная ≪попа≫ заставляет его ненавидеть себя ещё чуточку больше.  
Но видимо, в этот раз он догадался правильно. По крайней мере, он чувствует, что его отвязывают.  
— Поднимайся, — короткие приказы внезапно перестают пугать. Он встаёт с кровати. И видит, наконец, Брока. Тот предельно сосредоточен.  
Стив очень слабо чувствует запахи окружающих его. Он предполагает, что это было сделано нарочно. Это внезапно делает его ещё более беспомощным, заставляя почувствовать себя ещё чуть более живым.  
— Ты ляжешь к Барнсу на колени, выставив для меня свою задницу, — вот именно так Стив и должен был её назвать. К чёрту, Голос Брока начинает звучать жадно, что обещает куда большие проблемы.  
Баки сидит на кресле, выглядя совершенно расслабленным. Впрочем, когда Стив подходит, он мгновенно собирается, помогая тому устроится. Железная рука фиксирует не хуже верёвок. Стив явно чувствует чужое возбуждение, что заставляет его тело моментально откликнутся.  
— Считай, — всё ещё ровно говорит Брок и начинает бить.  
После двадцати ударов ладонью, которые вызывают лишь приятное покалывание, но в тоже время Стив начинает беспокоиться о ребёнке, Брок наконец-то переходит на ремень, а потом и на плеть.  
Под конец голос Стива начинает срываться, но он держится вполне достойно. С каждым новым ударом трещина в груди всё разрастается, но слишком медленно. Похоже на мучительную пытку, причём физические ощущения играют последнюю роль.  
— Молодец, — сухость тона задевает куда больше, чем Стив может себе признаться.  
Баки внезапно перестаёт его держать, и он чуть не сваливается на пол. Затем Брок таким же тоном просит его раздвинуть ягодицы. Стив уже даже не надеется, что ослышался.  
От первого удара руки едва не разжимаются, и Стив кричит, всё же успевая проговорить вслух число ударов. Боль продолжает нарастать.  
Когда Брок заканчивает, Стив всё же оказывается на полу. Он на секунду думает, что всё закончилось, и неожиданно до слёз обидно. Ему не хватило совсем чуть-чуть.  
— А теперь очередь твоего члена, — Брок помогает ему подняться на ноги, заставляя усесться всё на те же колени. Оглаживает всё ещё твёрдый член, и Стив отзывается стоном, не в силах, сдерживать порывы ставшего слишком чувствительным тела.  
Теперь Стив видит Брока прямо перед собой, а у того в руках плеть, которой тот показательно рассекает воздух. Стив вздрагивает, а Баки вновь его фиксирует, не давая двигаться.  
— Закрой глаза, — чем дальше, тем хуже Стиву от равнодушия, сквозящего в голосе. Он крепко зажмуривается, подчиняясь приказу.  
Стив всё ещё уверен, что ничего плохого ему не сделают, но страх нарастает всё сильнее.  
Раздаётся свист, и резкая боль прошивает всё тело.  
Стив не может открыть глаза, он начинает вырываться из стальной хватки, из горла вырывается рыдание. Он плачет, не в силах прекратить всё это. Вместе со слезами окончательно раскалывается льдина в его груди и его трясёт всё сильнее.  
— Молодец. Ты справился. Уже всё закончилось, — он слабо различает слова, понимая лишь, что тон Брока сменился на одобрительный и почти ласковый.  
Брок обнимает его, а Баки прижимает к себе их обоих. Они перемещаются на кровать, где, в конце концов, Стив и приходит в себя.  
Они всё ещё обнимают его, от чего Стив чувствует себя значительно лучше. Он сосредотачивается на своём теле, но единственное, что у него всё ещё болит — задница, не член. Это, кажется странным, так как удар хлыстом не смог бы залечиться за столь короткое время.  
— Всего лишь крапива, — тихо шепчет Баки, каким-то образом понимая ход его мыслей. Он гладит Стива по голове, явно радуясь тому, что тот наконец-то пришёл в себя. Стив хмурится, пытаясь понять, почему же тогда он подумал, что.  
— У страха глаза велики, — тут голос подаёт и Брок, но его тон всё ещё ласковый.  
— Спасибо, — Стив произносит это, потому что действительно чувствует именно так. Они оба стали единственными, кто смог пробраться за льдину в его груди и они же сломали её.  
Стив не был уверен, что он сможет вернуть себя так сразу, но по крайней мере он уверен, что находится на верном пути.


	12. Chapter 12

Проснувшись, Брок первым делом спешит в уборную. Ребёнок становится всё больше, что не прибавляет мужчине активности. Вчерашний вечер вспоминается, но всё так же не воспринимается как реальность.   
Он не был уверен, чего именно они добились своими действиями, но почему-то происходившее казалось правильным. По крайней мере, вчера. Сегодня же Брок абсолютно точно мечтал забаррикадироваться в ванной навечно.   
Но он всё же выходит, так как собственное поведение кажется детским. К тому же, он чувствует себя на удивление хорошо, что видимо, так же заслуга вчерашнего вечера.   
\- Привет, - Баки улыбается. Брок кивает и косится на Стива. Тот всё ещё спит, закутавшись в их, вообще-то общее одеяло. Кажется, им стоит попросить ещё несколько. Брок окончательно осознаёт, что ребёнку даже дышится легче от присутствия обоих идиотов в его жизни. И мудро решает не рыпаться.  
В способностях Барнса его защитить он даже не сомневается, а потому чувствует себя достаточно комфортно. Кроме того, они, кажется, вывели Роджерса из того морального тупика, в который тот сам себя загнал, так что видимо Брок просто обязан был дать ему ещё один шанс. Тем более задница действительно была лучше всяких похвал.  
Брок одевается и отправляется на кухню. Доктор прописал ему кучу всячески полезных и практически настолько же безвкусных блюд, но иногда Броку начинает казаться, что ребёнок ненавидит это, так же как и он сам, так что сегодня он готовит действительно огромную яичницу.   
Приходится делится с вышедшим вслед за ним Баки, но Брок в кои-то веки чувствует себя наевшимся, а значит, куда более добрым.  
\- С ним всё будет нормально? – он всё же не может не задать этот вопрос, так как, несмотря на то, что в конце Стив даже не думал от них хотя бы шарахаться, Брок всё же не знал, чего от него можно ожидать под утро.  
\- Да, - Баки отвечает уверенно. Он поедает выделенный ему кусок яичницы с явным аппетитом. Затем встаёт и готовит ещё:  
\- Я уже объяснял. Такое уже происходило, - он пожимает плечами.  
\- Но тогда вы были вдвоём, - Брок так и не решился сказать это до того, как позволил всему этому случиться.  
\- Ну, у нас всё получилось, - Барнс ухмыляется, заставляя Брока, наконец понять, что он и сам не был уверен в результате. Это … пугало. Ещё немного восхищало.  
\- Вроде бы, - несмотря на всё произошедшее, Брок предпочитал просчитывать все варианты. А они не могли сказать, как именно поведёт себя Стив, проснувшись.   
\- Мне оставишь? – кажется, вставший Роджерс был в достаточно приподнятом расположении духа. Это обнадёживало. Баки кивнул, просто выкладывая всю яичницу на тарелку Стива, готовя ещё порцию.  
Броку на секунду стало интересно, сколько у них уходит на еду, например, в месяц. Не то, чтобы Старк в башне давал возможность им за что-то платить, но всё же.  
***  
Проснувшись, Стив не ощутил уже никакого дискомфорта. Как ни странно, это печалило. Пройдя в ванну, он осмотрел пострадавшие места, в очередной раз убедившись в скорости своей регенерации.   
Выйдя на кухню, он с удовольствием забрал у Баки яичницу.   
Кажется, теперь всё действительно начинало налаживаться.  
***

\- Она говорит, что не готова ещё раз пережить мою смерть, - Тони проверяет его руку, но кажется, одно не мешает другому. С Пеппер они уже поговорили и, судя по виду несчастного, ничем хорошим этот разговор не закончился. Впрочем, главный разговор успешно оттягивался обеими сторонами довольно долгое время, что позволяло подумать, что Пеппер далеко не так сильно хочет расстаться. Баки задумывается, сможет ли мисс Поттс пережить гибель Старка, если не будет с ним встречаться, но это не кажется хорошей мыслью.  
Сейчас он ничем не может помочь, кроме как дать выговориться. Он мог бы посоветовать не сдаваться, но Старк – омега. Неожиданно Баки вспоминается Брок и губы непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке. Не то, чтобы в данный момент это было этично, однако он представляет, что бы сказал его собственный омега и не может сдержаться.  
\- Ты можешь попытаться её вернуть, - Баки пожимает плечами.   
\- Если уверен, что это то, чего ты хочешь. Попробуй привести ваши решения хоть к какому-нибудь компромиссу. Я помню, что ты взорвал ради неё все костюмы, - он останавливает Тони, прежде чем тот успевает возмутиться:  
\- Но согласись, это не было чем-то долговременным. Тем более она куда крепче сейчас, - в теле Пеппер экстремис, и Баки действительно удивляет её нежелание сотрудничать.   
\- Наверное, - Тони устало потирает глаза, заканчивая работу. Баки даже представить не может, когда тот спал в последний раз.  
\- Вы уже решили, как назовёте ребёнка, - Старк ухмыляется, переводя тему.  
\- Ну, это бы стало более лёгким заданием, если бы Брок согласился узнать его пол, - Баки ухмыляется в ответ. Он обещает себе вернуться к этому разговору, когда Тони более или менее придёт в себя.  
\- А варианты? – Тони смотрит заинтересованно, явно готовый предложить что-то вроде своего имени.   
\- У меня нет, - Баки грустно качает головой. Ему кажется, что идея придёт в голову как только он увидит малыша.  
\- Ну, у вас есть ещё немного времени, - да уж, немного. Брок всё больше походит на большую утку, что его естественно крайне раздражает, и от этого страдают все остальные.  
Самым терпеливым, как ни странно, оказывается Стив, спокойно переносящий все капризы. Он вообще, после обретения семьи стал куда больше походить на себя прежнего, что чрезвычайно радует Баки, успевшего насмотреться, на своего вымороженного друга.  
Он ухитрится поспевать буквально везде, так что даже Наташа перестаёт следить за его действиями с параноидальной внимательностью.  
Они трое действительно уравновешивают друг друга, что очень сложно было представить даже тем утром, когда Стив выпрашивал яичницу.   
С тех пор прошло столько времени, что Брок уже на девятом месяце, активно возражающий против кесарева. С этим смирился уже даже врач.  
Сейчас было забавным вспоминать постоянно краснеющего Стива, таскающего Броку живые цветы в горшках. (Букеты Роджерс не признавал). Когда в комнате закончилось место и Броку надоело живописно расставлять горшки по всей башне, пришлось соглашаться идти на свидание.  
Баки тогда нервничал, кажется, больше всех. Его оставили дома, и он не знал даже, не пора ли вызывать скорую.   
К счастью, обошлось и в башню они вернулись, относясь друг к другу значительно теплее. С Баки оба поладили естественно гораздо раньше, но теперь они во второй раз оказались на одной кровати втроём.  
И на этот раз всё прошло куда более мирно. Особенно, учитывая то, что Броку крайне не рекомендовалось напрягаться. Ну, Стив, оседлавший его член, смотрелся действительно горячо. А уж когда Баки надоело быть сторонним участником…  
\- Это далеко не так трудно как кажется, - Старк ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, неуверенно добавив:  
\- Наверное. В конце концов, вам уж точно не откажут в совете, - ну, это уж точно, Старк был далеко не первым советчиком. Правда, обычно осмеливались подходить разве что к Стиву, а тот уже, с присущим педантизмом, записывал предложенное в блокнотик. Баки был практически уверен, что, в конце концов, Брок всё же его перелистает, но лишь с целью не выбрать ни одно из них.  
\- Она прочнее чем кажется, - на собственноручно разработанную руку Старк смотрит почти что с нежностью. Он всё ещё выглядит помятым и, выходя из лаборатории, Баки советует ему немного поспать. Не то, чтобы это когда-либо срабатывало, но он обязан хотя бы попытаться.  
Оказавшись вне зоны слышимости, Барнс связывается с Пятницей и просит её проследить за состоянием мистера Старка. Взволнованный женский голос из стены всё ещё настораживает, но по крайней мере он узнаёт, что Тони отрубается прямо сидя на кресле и возвращается, чтобы перетащить того на кушетку.   
Ему действительно хочется, чтобы Пеппер вернулась.  
***  
\- Эта идея – дерьмо, - безапелляционно заявляет Брок, уже лёжа в больничной палате. Обнадёживает, то, что он не спорил при транспортировке.  
\- Доктор говорит, что ты перехаживаешь, - Стив выглядит куда более взволнованным. У Баки миссия, и он не стоит защитным буфером между ними. Это делает ситуацию куда более опасной.   
Вообще-то он должен был уже вернуться, но возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства, что уж точно не добавляло никому спокойствия.  
\- Я не желаю лежать в этой палате, - Брок смотрит прямо и, кажется, что-то обдумывает.  
\- Есть идея, - наконец-то ухмыляется он.  
\- Какая же? – Стив чувствует подвох, но не может понять, что именно он чувствует слыша:  
\- Трахни меня, - он действительно не ожидал услышать нечто подобное так скоро. Несмотря на то, что прошло уже несколько месяцев, Брок до сих пор казался напряжённым, стоило рукам Стива оказаться в районе его задницы. Так что предложение не казалось слишком уж искренним.  
\- Мы можем дождаться Баки, - Стив смотрит с откровенным сомнением. Меньше всего ему хочется разрушать и так хрупкие отношения.  
\- Я хочу выйти отсюда как можно раньше, - заявляет Брок доверительным шёпотом.   
\- И именно поэтому, ты сделаешь, что я прошу, - в его словах уверенность, и Стив больше не хочет сопротивляться. За это время он успел понять, кого он любит и кто ему дорог, и заявить права на своего омегу, будучи в трезвой памяти, было одной из самых приоритетных задач, засевших в подсознании.   
\- Не пожалеешь? - и он всё же даёт последний шанс на отступление. Впрочем, слишком провокационный.  
\- Неужто ты меня боишься? – ухмылка становится более жёсткой и Стиву окончательно срывает крышу.  
Впрочем, о нежности прекрасно помнит подсознание.   
Целуя мягкие губы, Стив чувствует что, кажется стать ещё более счастливым уже невозможно. Брок нетерпеливо стонет, недвусмысленно намекая поскорее переходить к главному. Ему хочется практически до крика, и к чёрту доктора, запретившего подобное времяпрепровождение.   
Брока не приходится даже растягивать, что приходится как раз кстати. Терпеть практически невозможно, и в первый раз всё заканчивается до обидного быстро. К счастью, единственным он не становится.  
\- Не вышло, - возмущается Брок, обессиленно лёжа на кровати. Хот теперь ему уж точно не хотелось иуда идти.  
\- Может быть, должно пройти какое-то время? – Стив уже вскочил, протирает любовника влажной губкой.  
\- Возможно, - Брок соглашается, и тут губка падает на пол, а Стив понимает, что мокрое пятно на простыне, далеко не его рук дело.  
\- Помогло, - под пристальным взглядом Брока, он зовёт доктора. Тот смотрит на них с плохо скрываемой укоризной и просит Стива выйти.  
Находясь в явном шоке, Стив отказывается, и всё время держит Брока за руку, так что в конце возникает чувство, что целых костей не осталось.  
\- У вас мальчик, альфа, - кажется, эти слова стоили мучений всех этих месяцев. Их ребёнок жив и здоров и это внезапно становится самым главным. Его отдают полностью обессиленному Броку, смотрящему на маленький свёрток с нескрываемым восхищением.  
Когда мальчика передают Стиву, он чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.   
Совершенно внезапно в палате возникает Баки и Стив без слов передаёт малыша ему.   
\- Эдриан*, - тихо шепчет тот, но все его слышат и Брок даже ухитряется закатить глаза. Впрочем, никто не возражает. Ну, до тех пор пока Стив не ухитряется ляпнуть:  
\- Я называю следующего.

**КОНЕЦ**

***  
*Эдриан – счастливый. 


End file.
